Don't Forget About Me
by 1HendersonChick
Summary: Kendall wins a contest to go on a trip and plans to take Carlos and James. He didn't expect this much of a change in plans. Details inside Sounds lame, give it a try! Kogan friendship!
1. Winning

**A/N: Hey Readers! This is my first fanfic so cut me some slack **** It's been sitting in my brain for so long. I wanted to publish this about a year ago but never did, so here it is finally! **** Also, I still need a couple more characters so if you want to be in it, just let me know! Hope you enjoy! And remember, reviews are optional, but encouraged! Happy Reading! **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own BTR or anything affiliated with them**.

Kendall walked as fast as he could to get home, the precious winning ticket gripped firmly in his hand. He couldn't believe that he had won an all-expenses-paid trip for three to the Caribbean Sea Islands. It was his last year in high school and all he wanted to do was surprise his friends with the best graduation gift ever! He had spent the past months entering the same contest every day and here he had it. He finally had it. When he woke up this morning he didn't feel like checking his email, it was probably another notice for him to "try again tomorrow," anyway, so he didn't. He just went on with his morning, getting ready for school. It wasn't until study hall period when he finally checked and saw he had won. He couldn't wait to tell his friends the good news.

**Kendall's POV**

"Hey, what's up?" I said to James as he answered his door. He wasn't at school today and he looked like he hasn't slept in days. He looked at me weird, probably because I couldn't hide the huge grin on my face.

"Not much" he half coughed half replied to me. "My dad's out at the store so I can't really have anybody in right now."

"Not even me?" I pretended to pout and frown. He sighed in defeat realizing that I was coming in anyway. He stepped aside as I walked in and I took a seat on a chair opposite from where he had his bed set up on the couch. He had a couple sheets and blankets and a mass of fluffy pillows. I noticed the bucket placed specifically next to where he was lying on the couch and the coffee table. I didn't want to assume its contents.

"Please don't stay too long, I'm really not in the best shape right now." he said, getting back into bed. I felt kind of bad for bothering him, he did look really sick, but I just couldn't wait to tell him the news.

"Yeah, well you better get well soon," I threatened. He looked at me with squinted eyes. I recognized that face. He does that every time he's suspicious.

"Why…?" He questioned slowly.

"Because you, me, and Carlos are all going on an all-expenses-paid trip to the Caribbean!" I said, flashing the ticket in his face. He almost fell right out of his spot on the couch when he saw the ticket.

"No way! You won?!" He shouted more than asked while grabbing it from my hands.

"Yep. And the three of us get to live it up in luxury for a whole 2 weeks." I folded my hands behind my neck.

"Two weeks." James said, repeating my action."This is great!….do you really think my dad will let me go?" he questioned, his demeanor noticeably changing.

"He should. Why wouldn't he?" I asked.

"My dad doesn't like me out of bed when I'm sick"

"Dude, you'll be better by then. Are you in?"

"Yeah I'm in! Man, I sure hope I get better soon. Have you told Carlos yet?" James asked.

"Not yet. He got called to the principal's office before I could tell him the news and your house was the closest on my way home." I said.

"Carlos? Get called to the office? Wow, I wonder what he could have done!" James remarked.

We talked for a while until we heard a car pull up in the driveway and someone exit the car. James' dad came in through the door with groceries. I stood to offer help but he declined.

"James, buddy I said no one in the house." His dad said. He was being very calm and sweet. He and James had a really tight relationship ever since his mom left his dad for another guy. They rarely argue, and he usually lets James do pretty much whatever so I'm sure he'll let him go on the trip.

"I was just leaving." I said getting up. "I'll call Carlos tonight." It's getting pretty dark and my mom hates when I'm out late. "See ya!" I said, heading out the door. I ran down the street and up another one, heading towards my house. Me Carlos and James all live pretty close by each other, but Carlos' is a little bit more out of the way. I was almost at my house when a bus drove by and the force of its speed blew the ticket right out of my hand. I ran for it, chasing it into an alleyway. Luckily, it got caught up next to a dumpster so I was able to get it back. I picked it up, kissed it, and put it back into my backpack. As I was about to turn around, I caught a glimpse of something in a corner of the alleyway. I walked a little closer to it, slowly. As I got closer, I had to take out my phone to use as a light, because what was left of the sun couldn't reach all the way back here. What I saw confused me. It was a person. A person huddled in a corner sleeping. My mouth gaped open once I recognized who this person was. It was Logan Mitchell. A boy from my school. What was he doing here? All alone. This sight and these questions frightened me and I just backed up and ran straight home without looking back.

**So what did you all think? Not too bad hopefully. I've already got the first couple chapters planned out for this so I'll be sure to update frequently. Review maybe? **


	2. You Didn't Hear it From Me

**A/N: How did you all like the first chapter? Not too bad right? Here's chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR :(**

**Kendall's POV**

I got home and my mom was cooking dinner and my sister Katie was setting the table.

"Hi honey! How was school?" my mom asked.

"Fine." Was all I said. I went upstairs to my room and called Carlos. He's gonna be so pumped.

"Dinner will be ready in about a half hour." I heard my mom say.

"Alright," I shouted over my shoulder. I sat on my bed, took out my phone and dialed Carlos' number. He didn't answer right away so I called back. After three rings he answered.

"Hello?" Carlos said.

"Carlos! I have the best news ever! You gotta hear this!" I said

"Good, I could use some cheering up." He sounded pretty upset. I wondered what was wrong with him. Just then I remembered him getting called to the principal's office.

"Why, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Kendall, my grandfather passed away." He said. I felt my heart drop. Poor Carlos. Besides me, James, and his brothers, his grandfather was like his best friend.

"Oh my God, Carlos. I'm so sorry." Was all I could say.

"It's okay. I don't really want to talk about it though." It sounded like he was trying to keep from crying. I didn't mention another word.

"Well, I've got something that will cheer you up." I said, changing subjects.

"What?" he asked glumly.

"I won the contest! We're going to the Caribbean, dude! In one month!" I emphasized that last part.

"Aww…I can't go. I've got to go to Florida to be with my family. This sucks! I'll be there for a while too. And it's not something I can really get out of." He sounded really bummed.

"Aw damn man. I'm really sorry." Wow, this was not going as planned. I felt awkward continuing the conversation. And I didn't really know what else to say. So I changed it completely.

"Hey, you know that kid Logan from third period?"

"Yeah. Man, he's weird!" He said laughing. I was glad we got away from the other tone.

"Yeah." I agreed. "Well, earlier today when I was returning from James' house I saw him in an alley, just sleeping."

"Really? That's odd. Was he okay?"

"I don't really know. I was so startled I just ran home." I started to worry. Was that normal? I didn't even know the kid.

"Haha, I probably would have done the same thing. The kid's weird. I mean, don't tell him I said that though." I had to laugh at that last part. Typical Carlos to care about even a stranger's feelings.

"Why do you say he's weird?" I had to ask.

"Well, you didn't hear this from me but I heard he's so deranged and was disowned by his entire family because he like, eats people. But remember, you didn't hear it from me." I could not hold back my laughter at this.

"You've got to be kidding me. You don't honestly believe that do you?" I questioned.

"Hey, all I know is, in class, he sits all alone, he doesn't talk, and has no friends. Like how do you have not one friend? It's almost impossible to not have a friend at a school like ours." It was true. Our town was very small, everybody knew everybody. If you didn't have a friend….I can't even think of a reason why.

"Well, I'm not saying yes, and I'm not saying no. I don't want to be the next one on his menu." He added.

"Alright Carlos. That's enough. We don't even know the kid." I was starting to get annoyed with Carlos. But I guess hearing him laugh was better than hearing him cry.

"Yeah, I guess so, Now I feel bad." He said, still laughing. Just then I heard my mom calling me for dinner.

"Hey, dude I gotta go. Dinner's ready."

"Alright man, I'll talk to you at school tomorrow." He said. "Bye." We hung up and I ran downstairs. I was starving and I could smell the delicious food calling my name.

I sat down at the table just as my mother was serving my food. Chicken, mashed potatoes, and peas; One of my favorite dinners. We made light conversation, throughout dinner. I realized I didn't tell my mom the good news yet.

"Oh mom. I forgot to tell you. You know that contest I've been entering?"

"You didn't win like I said, did you?" My sister always thinks she's right. Not this time.

"Yes, I do dear." My mom replied.

"Well, it just so happens, Katie, that I did win! I get to spend two weeks in the Caribbean sea Islands." I felt proud of myself.

"The Caribbean? I don't think so! Not without an adult." My mom sounded really stern, it shocked me. I never even considered my mom not allowing me to go.

"Come on mom, I'm practically an adult now. I can handle myself." I argued.

"Look, we'll discuss this later. Not at the dinner table." I didn't really want to argue with her considering I really wanted seconds, so I figured it would be best to just drop it. I ate the rest of my dinner in silence while my mom and sister made small talk.

After dinner I showered and got ready for bed. I thought back to Carlos' and I's conversation about Logan earlier. Did he really eat people? Impossible!…right? But could it be possible? I hated judging people before I got to know them. But, Carlos and everyone else were right. Logan was a weird person. It started to thunder and rain out. I looked out my window and saw the streets start to flood. I couldn't stop thinking about Logan being out alone in this storm. I contemplated going out and seeing if he was okay. I know I wouldn't want to be out in a storm like this alone. Okay, I made up my mind. I'd go out to look for him once my mom and sister fell asleep. But I'd just look. Nothing more.

Once my mom and sister were asleep I got my rain boots on and grabbed an umbrella. I tried to run, but it was really windy, so I was pretty much just speed walking. I made it to the alley but all of a sudden got really scared to go in further. I called his name.

"Logan?" I called. No answer. I walked a little closer in. "Logan?" I repeated. I got even closer this time, I could see him. Exactly where I had left him. In the same exact position. I started to get nervous. Could he be….no. He couldn't be…dead?

**Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger… muahahaha.. Review maybe? :)**


	3. Can I Get Some Answers?

**A/N: Sorry to end the last chapter on a cliffhanger. This was originally supposed to be part of chapter 2, but I found it to be too long. Thanks for all of the favorites and follows also! They made me happy! :) Enjoy Chapter 3!**

**Kendall's POV**

I didn't want to get any closer.

"Logan? Are you okay?" Somehow, my feet made their way next to his body. I poked him with the handle of my umbrella. "Logan. Wake up." I said. Thankfully, he shifted his position. He was alive. I released a sigh of relief.

"Logan!" I shouted his name this time. And I got on my knees and nudged his shoulders. He slowly opened his eyes. He looked horrible. "Logan. Are you okay?" I whispered. He tried to move away from me, but I held his shoulders tightly. "It's okay Logan. It's me Kendall, from third period." For the first time, he lifted his head and looked me in the eyes. He looked really weak. "Are you hurt?" He didn't answer. He just looked at me. "Are you hurt?" I yelled again. He shook his head no and closed his eyes again. I don't know if he is sleeping or if he's passed out. The rain and thunder started to pick up. I held my umbrella over him while I thought for a moment. I decided to just carry him back to my house. Maybe when he wakes, I'll get some answers from him. I folded my umbrella closed, picked up Logan bridal style and ran home with the best of my ability.

I ended up getting to my room without a problem luckily. I really thought I was going to wake up my mom and sister. I laid Logan down on my bed and turned on my light to get a better look at him. I really hope he isn't hurt.

"Logan?" I ask. Nothing. "Logan?" No response. I went over to my dresser to get him some dry clothes. I picked out a hoodie and some flannel pants. Logan looks a lot smaller than myself so these will probably be big on him, but it's better than being in his wet clothes. I strip him and put the dry clothes on him. I'm almost positive that he's passed out. No one can sleep through getting a full change of clothes. I didn't notice any physical evidence of him being hurt which is a good thing. I decided to just tuck him into my bed and let him sleep. Obviously we won't be getting any answers tonight.

**Logan's POV**

I woke up in the pitch dark, but something was different. I was on something soft and comfortable. Like a bed maybe? But whose? I sat up and tried to figure things out. Just then I heard snoring. Did I get kidnapped? I was so confused. I started to panic. I got off the bed, which I decided that's what it was I was that I was laying on. I tried to escape but I tripped over something, somebody rather and fell flat on the floor. I crawled backwards until I hit the door and just covered my body with my arms, praying in my mind that whoever had me wouldn't hurt me. Just then a light turned on.

"Oh you're awake!" I heard someone say. Oh God, this is it. I was gonna die. I didn't move from my position.

"It's okay, Logan. You don't need to be afraid of me" That same person said. I slowly removed my arms and knew who it was. It was that kid from school. We're not friends, but I know who he is. He's pretty nice, I guess. But I can't remember his name.

"Where am I?" I asked, looking around the room. "What am I doing here?" I started to cry and hated myself for it. This just made me vulnerable. Now he could do whatever he wanted with me and I could do nothing about it. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the feeling of a warm hand rubbing my back.

**Kendall's POV**

I fell asleep on the beanbag chair I had in my room, and let Logan have my bed to himself. I figured if he woke up and saw someone sleeping next to him in a strange room, we'd have an ever bigger problem on our hands. I was woken up by the sound of someone falling. I got worried that it was my mother or sister coming in my room before I had a chance to explain myself so I sprang up and turned on my lamp. Luckily it was just Logan. He must've woken up and tripped over me.

"Oh you're awake!" I said, louder than I planned. I think I scared him because he just backed up and wouldn't look at me. He held his arms over his head and started shaking.

"It's okay, Logan. You don't need to be afraid of me." I whispered. I tried to be as calm as I could because he was obviously terrified. He looked up at me slowly and put down his arms.

"Where am I? "he asked. He looked like he wanted to leave. "What am I doing here?" Just then he broke down and started to cry. I felt bad so I went over to him and started rubbing his back."Shh…it's okay Logan. I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise, you're safe here." After a while, he started to calm his cries.

"I'm sorry." He said. He hung his head in shame. I was just more surprised that he spoke to me. I've never heard him speak before, not even in school.

"It's okay Logan. I promise you're safe. I saw you sitting in the alley and I just got worried. I didn't want you to be out in that storm all alone." He looked at me.

"I would have been okay." He said after a while. "But thanks…for caring." We sat in silence for a while.

"So, where exactly am I?" he asked.

"In my room. But my mother doesn't know you're here." I replied.

"Oh." More silence.

"Well, I should probably go then." He stood to leave.

"No, you stay. I've got to ask you something." He just stood there and looked at me.

"What were you doing in that alley?" He was still just looking at me.

"Are you okay, Logan? Like, do you need any help with anything?" Still just a stare.

"Are you safe at home?" I finally simplified.

"I can't tell you my problems. I don't even know who you are." He stripped off my hoodie and placed it on my bed. "Where are my clothes?"

"I'm Kendall. From school." I avoided his last question.

"Where are my clothes?" he repeated.

"In the laundry basket, but please, just answer my questions." Instead he turned to leave.

"Where is that?" I pointed to a door in my room. He went. I followed.

"Please Logan." I grabbed his shoulders. He suddenly turned around and lashed out at me, grabbing me by my shirt collar.

"Leave me alone! Stop following me!" He growled at me. "Just let me get my clothes and leave." He loosened his grip on my shirt and I just left the bathroom. He closed the bathroom door behind me. After what seemed like an hour, he still hasn't come out. I knocked to see if he was alright.

"Logan? You okay?" ~knocks~ I hear sniffling behind the door. I turned the knob only to find out that it's locked. I get the key from my dresser and unlock the door. I enter the bathroom and see him sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

**Logan's POV**

That kid walked into the bathroom and saw me crying again! God, why can't I remember his freaking name?! Well, I was crying because I felt bad. Through everything that I had been through these past couple days, he was the only one who cared. I mean, he brought me into his home, gave me his clothes, and let me sleep in his bed. And here I am ready to start a fight with the only person who probably cares.

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have grabbed you like that. You're only trying to help me." I stood up and offered a handshake. He took it, thankfully.

"It's okay." He said. "Do you wanna talk now? I promise you can trust me." He said, and I did trust him. I could just tell, by his face, and his tone of voice. He really can be trusted. If only I could remember his name.

"Okay," I said finally. He smiled. We went out into his room again and sat on his bed and just talked. About everything. School, weather, food, my family, everything, until the question I had been dreading came up.

"So, you don't have problems at home. Why were you in the alley all alone?" I really didn't want to answer, but I made him wait this long.

"Well, I've been getting picked on at school and I was afraid to walk home." I lied. But he seemed to buy it for now.

"Oh, well, I could walk you home from school if you want." I felt bad. He's trying to help me and I just lie to him. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry. I lied." I confessed. I hated myself for it sometimes, but I just can't lie to people. He looked confused.

"There's no one bullying me. I'm just scared to tell you." He looked away.

"Logan, you don't have to be afraid of me I swear. But I won't push you." I nodded.

"But when you feel ready, please know I'm always here. Okay?" What the? Could I possible, maybe have…a friend? Whoa. My first friend …..and I can't even remember his name!

"Okay. Hey, what's your name again?" I felt embarrassed because I know he told me about a hundred times. He laughed.

"It's Kendall." I noticed the sun was already up. Wow. We talked all night, literally.

"C'mon. I smell my mother cooking breakfast. You need some food." He said to me.

"Will she mind?" I asked. I hate making people feel awkward.

"Are you kidding? My mom loves cooking for people. The more the merrier!" He said. We headed out for breakfast, and I can't remember the last time I ate so perfect timing.

**So, what did you think? Long, I know, but that's a make up for not posting yesterday. I want to try to update a chapter a day :) I don't know about you guys, but I'm liking this story! What do you think is bothering Logan? Let me know what ya'll think in a Review *hint hint* :)**


	4. We Can Spare Some Food

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews for Chapter 3! I was so happy and inspired that I decided to write up chapter 4! I really love hearing that you guys like this story so far. I have a feeling that this story is going to be pretty long too. So, I hope you all stick with me and don't get bored before it ends! Here's chapter 4! :)**

**Disclaimer: You know already… :/**

**Kendall's POV**

"I'm gonna go tell my mom to set up and extra plate, you wait here for a minute, okay?" I told Logan to wait on the stairs because what I said upstairs wasn't entirely true. My mom wouldn't mind if a FRIEND showed up randomly for breakfast, but I don't think she's ever seen Logan before.

**Logan's POV**

I waited on the stairs like he asked me to do. I thought this would be a good time to get myself familiar with my surroundings. He…what was his name? Kendall..that's right, Kendall had a lot of pictures hanging in his house. Family pictures. I don't really have much of those. I noticed that Kendall didn't have a father in any of his pictures. That makes two of us. Kendall has a beautiful family. These surroundings made me feel like I made the right decision trusting Kendall. I knew I was safe.

**Kendall's POV**

"Hey mom" I said as I made it into the kitchen. I could smell the deliciousness of waffles and maple syrup and so much more.

"Good morning honey. Breakfast is just about ready." She pointed at an empty seat at the table next to my sister.

"Mom can I talk to you?" I motioned for her to come to her room.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, just come here." I said quietly. She looked a little nervous, which I didn't want.

"What's going on?"she asked once we were in her room.

"Last night when I was coming home from James' house I walked past the alley and saw a kid from my school just lying there.

"Oh my, do you know who it was? Are they okay?"

"It's a boy from my third period class. I don't know him personally though." I told her.

"Is he okay?"

"Well, I sorta just left him there and didn't check on him. But when the thunder and rain started I got kinda nervous. So I waited until you and Katie were asleep to go back and check on him." That all came out a little too fast.

"Was he okay?" my mom asked.

"I guess so. He was really weak and didn't move much, so I brought him back here." I said that last part slowly and waited for my mom's reaction. She only looked towards the stairs, but Logan was out of her view. "He's really hungry and I told him that you wouldn't mind if he stayed for breakfast. He looks like he hasn't had a good meal in a while." My mom looked sorry for him.

"Of course he can stay. Bring him down." She replied. I went up and got Logan from the stairs and came back down into the kitchen and got myself a seat. Logan just stayed awkwardly in the doorway.

"Hi honey!" My mom said to him. He didn't reply, just waved his hand.

"C'mon in hun, you don't have to stand in the doorway. Have a seat. Are you hungry, dear?" my mom asked him. He nodded his head and sat in the seat in front of mine.

"What's HE doing here?" Katie whispered to me.

"Shh!" was all I said back to her. I think Logan heard what she said because he looked sad all of a sudden, until my mom mentioned that we were having waffles for breakfast. His face seemed to perk up real quick. My mom put all of our plates in front of us and we began eating. Well, me and Katie did. Logan just sat there and stared at his plate.

"Everything okay?" I asked, with a mouth full of waffle.

"Yeah," he said. "It's just," He stopped there.

"It's nothing." He said simply with a smile and he finally began to eat. I watched his face as he took a bite of my mother's homemade waffles. I expected something more positive though. He looked as if he was about to cry. I shrugged it off though. I wanted to eat because I have a quiz this morning in second period and I needed to focus.

**Logan's POV**

The smell in the kitchen was mouth-watering. One of my favorite things to eat, and she had it all: waffles, fruit, yogurt, juice, milk, the whole nine yards. When his…uh, Kendall's mom, gotta get used to that. When Kendall's mom set my plate of food down, I was in awe. Was this really all for me? I just didn't want to touch any of it. Who knows when the next time I'll see food again is?

"Everything okay?" I heard Kendall say. Great, he caught me eyeing my food. Gotta come up with a good excuse…."It's nothing." I say with a smile. It seems to have worked. I eat my food and I just want to cry. It was the most delicious food I've ever tasted. I eat everything until it's all gone. We all bring our dishes up to the sink and I swipe my finger along the circumference of the plate to get the last bit of syrup. I will definitely remember this meal. As I approach the sink I look in Kendall's mom's face. She's smiling.

"Thank you." I say as I drop the dishes in the sink.

"Oh, you're welcome sweetie." She says. I really like her. She's nice. And her cooking reminds me of my mom's.

**Kendall's POV**

I saw Logan thank my mom for breakfast and the look in his eyes was just heartbreaking. I mean, I just met him, but I can tell there is more than just "he eats people." People can get me so frustrated. Why judge someone if you don't even know them. He was practically forced into eating breakfast; I can't picture him eating a live, human being. I really wish Logan would come around and tell me what's up. Ugh! I just go upstairs and get changed. I forgot to put Logan's clothes in the dryer so I offer him to keep the hoodie and pants. He declines. Shocker. But I make him anyway.

"We should probably head to school. I've gotta quiz second period, so I want to get as much studying in as possible." I say.

"Okay." He says. We both head downstairs and go outside, down the street towards the school.

"Did you wanna stop at your house for anything?" I ask.

"Uhh, well, I can. But I don't want you to be late for your quiz so I'll just meet you at school." I didn't question him.

"Okay," I reply. We made it to the end of the street then walked away in different directions.

Luckily the school isn't too far from here. I turn around to say goodbye one more time because I can't remember if I did or not and I see Logan running.

"Is he running home?" I say to no one in particular. I see him turn in between two buildings. Then in hits me. The alley is his home.

**What do you guys think? I like how this chapter came out. Hope you guys liked it! It's pretty slow here at home, so don't be surprised if I post chapter 5 too haha :) **


	5. Buddies

**A/N: Hey everyone! I changed my name from TeamJogan14.2 to 1HendersonChick so that my friends from Twitter could find me here. So, don't get confused. It's still me :) Thank you everybody for all of the nice reviews! I love hearing from you guys! Enjoy chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them yet.**

**Kendall's POV**

I couldn't believe I didn't figure this out sooner. He was there all night, he didn't want to answer any questions, he didn't have a change of clothes, all of this was right under my nose and I just let it slip right past me. How long has he been living there. Wait a minute; I don't even know if he is living there. I shouldn't get ahead of myself. But, why would he go in there if he told me he was going home. I don't have time to check up on him though. I gotta get my butt to first period to study for my second period quiz. Then, in third period, I'd ask Logan what was up. Yeah, that sounds good.

I got to class and took out my notebook. First period for me was study hall thankfully. Carlos wasn't here though, so it was just me. I told him to tell his family that I was paying my respects from afar, because I couldn't make it. I had my trip to go on. Is that wrong? Choosing a once in a lifetime trip over going to my best friend's grandfather's funeral? I hope not, because I picked the trip. So as of right now, It's just me and James going. I guess my mom can go. She won't let me go without an adult anyway.

Gotta focus on this quiz.

Trip in one month.

Logan in the alley.

When is school over?

Screw this quiz.

I can't take it. I ask the teacher for a pass and go for a walk in the halls. I've got a lot to think about. Who would let their kid live in an alley? Are his parents living with him? Does he have parents? I suddenly start to get emotional. I couldn't imagine living on my own without my mom or sister.

First period ends and I make it to second in time for my quiz. Piece of cake. I thought I wouldn't remember anything but, I got it. And then comes third period. I ran to class and took the empty seat that's next to where Logan usually sits. The people come piling in and the class gets full but no Logan. The teacher enters and takes attendance. Logan never misses class. I suddenly got really worried. Did something happen to him? What if he never made it to the alley? These questions eat through me and I do something I never thought I would do. I asked the teacher for the bathroom pass. Once in the stall, I take out my cell phone and call my school. It rings. I put on my best woman voice.

"Hello. I need to dismiss my son Kendall Knight from school. Thank you." I can't believe that worked. I went to the office and signed out. I just hope my mom wouldn't find out.

I leave school and travel fast down to the alley. Fast without looking suspicious. I make it and enter it slowly. I hear some noise but can't recall what it is. It sounds maybe like someone wrinkling a wrapper.

"Logan?" I call out. The noise stops abruptly. No answer. "Don't worry. It's just me Kendall." I see a head poke out from behind one of the dumpsters. I get relieved.

"Hey buddy. How are you? I didn't see you in third period. Are you okay?" I get closer to him and sit down next to him, behind the dumpster. He didn't say anything but just stared at me.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"You called me buddy." He smiled. I smiled back.

"Yeah, I did. You are my buddy. I care about you." His eyes looked like tiny round brown orbs of light. And it kinda melted my heart a little. I guess I care for the guy, so what?

"What are you eating?" I noticed something in his hand.

"Oh, I'm not really sure. Just something I found." He smiled. There was silence for a little while then he spoke.

"I'm doing alright. I was a little embarrassed to go to class because these clothes are so big on me, and my clothes are still wet. But I totally appreciate them." My hoodie looked enormous on him. I laughed a little inside my head. But then I realized what he just said.

"Wait, you don't have any other clothes? Those are all you have?" He looked down.

"Logan, do you have a home?" I asked finally. He just played with his thumbs. "It's okay. We're buddies remember?" He smiled again then spoke.

"No, I don't. But please, you can't tell anyone that." His face went from happy smile, to serious.

"I won't. You can trust me. How long have you not had a home?" I asked.

"For a couple of months now. My parents….they, they didn't want me anymore." I gasped. A little louder than I had expected.

"What do you mean, 'they didn't want me anymore?' Did they leave you here?" I was so confused.

"Well, they said they couldn't support me anymore. And they had to get rid of me, because then they wouldn't have to spend as much money. So when I came home from school once, I found out that they had sold the house. All I had was that one pair of clothes. So I walked around the city for a bit. Kids would call me names and make up stories about me. I eventually got tired and just wanted to block everything out so I came behind this dumpster and crashed. I came here every day after school so now, I guess this is home." I couldn't believe what was just said.

"They just took off?! They left you here!?" I was practically crying I was so mad.

"Please don't get loud." Logan pleaded. I had to catch my breath. I was going to blow up.

"I don't believe this." I say. "Why didn't you ever tell anybody?" I ask.

"Well, I've never had a buddy before." He looked up at me and smiled. I was pulled out of my anger by that last comment. I smiled back.

"Logan. We're buddies for life." I took his hand in mine. He smiled again and closed his eyes.

"Hey, buddy?" I say to Logan.

"Yeah?" he says back.

"I'm going on a trip to the Caribbean Islands in a month and I have an extra spot open. Do you wanna go with me? I ask.

"You'd give something like that? I can't accept a gift that large." He replies.

"Logan. I want you to go with me. Because you are my buddy, and I care about you. Are you in?" He smiles the biggest smile I've seen. And he's smiled a lot today.

"Okay, I'll go." He sounded like a little kid.

"Great." I said. In one month, I'll give this kid something to live for.

**Not too bad right? I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. You make me happy. Chapter 6 will be up tomorrow. Hope you like this one! :)**


	6. What Friends Are For

**A/N: Evening everyone! Sorry this one is so late. I had massive writer's block yesterday! :O**

**Disclaimer: Don't own BTR**

**Kendall's POV**

We stayed in the alley pretty much all day. Logan had fallen asleep shortly after I told him about the trip, and has been sleeping since. This gives me a ton of time to think. Just about everything. I take in everything that was said to me today. Poor Logan. He wasn't disowned. He was abandoned. He didn't eat people. People made up horrible rumors about him when they don't even know him. And yet, he managed so long to put on an act like he was fine. Just yesterday, I didn't even know this kid. And now, I feel like I couldn't live without him. Not because I'm "in love with him" but because I know there was a reason that my ticket blew into that alley. I'm meant to protect him.

"Is it morning?" Logan asks as he sits up, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Not even close," I laugh. "It's almost sundown though." He looks up at the sky.

"Wow, I slept so long. And you…you stayed here with me? The whole time?" He was in disbelief.

"Of course I did!" I replied. He looks around.

"Hey Logan. Remember last night when I first found you here in the alley?" I ask randomly.

"I can't even remember your name. You expect me to remember that?" He laughs. I do too, a little uneasy though.

"Well, when I came up to you in the rain, you looked really weak. Like you didn't have enough energy or something, and you weren't really coherent with answering me. Was that from not eating?" I ask. I think he's starting to remember last night a little more now.

"Hey, are we still buddies?" he says, avoiding my questions.

"Yeah." I answer.

"Well will we still be buddies after I answer your questions?" he asks.

"Logan you don't need to worry about that. Like I said earlier, we're buddies for life." He sighs.

"Well, sometimes, when I don't eat, I get really weak. But it's okay." He says to me.

"Besides breakfast this morning, when was the last time you ate?" He just stared at me.

"I….I don't know." He said finally. "Your mother's breakfast was one of the most delicious meals I've had in my life, and I will always remember it." I think to myself for a moment. Have I ever gone a day without eating? Not even close! The longest I've been without food was when I went camping with James and Carlos and it was really only like 5 hours, but I thought I was gonna die! Poor Logan can't even remember the last time he ate besides breakfast. All I know is, I don't think I'll ever be able to complain about not having anything I like to eat in the house without feeling guilty, because at least I've got food in there. I take my phone out of my pocket.

"Who are you calling?" Logan asks me. I playfully ignore him.

"Mom?" I ask when she answers the call. I get up and walk to the entrance of the alley.

"Bye," Logan says as he watches me walk away. I think he thinks I'm leaving. "Hi. No, I'm fine; I was just out with Logan for a bit. He's good. Can he sleepover tonight? Thanks mom! I'm gonna take Logan out so only cook for you and Katie tonight okay? Yeah I'm sure. Okay, I love you too, bye." I walk back over to Logan. He's delighted as always to see me return.

"Hey," He says with a smile. "I thought you were going home."

"Are you hungry Logan?" His eyes lit up.

"No," he says. I could tell he was lying though.

"Well, I'm starving. You sure you're not?" He pauses for a moment.

"Well…maybe, I might be, just a little." He rubs the back of his neck modestly.

"Let's go," I say with a smile. I wrap my arm around his back and we walk down to the nearest bus stop. I wanna surprise him with dinner by going to a buffet because he could use a lot of food, and buffets are pretty cheap in my town; probably because there's only one.

We get to the stop and wait. Luckily the bus comes shortly.

"Oh, um, I don't have enough money." Logan says, counting his nickels that he took out of this folded, wrinkled piece of aluminum foil that was in his pants.

"I got it Logan. Don't worry." I pay for the both of us and we take our seats. I know this route pretty well, so I don't really need to pay attention to the stops. I know exactly where we're going and where we'll be getting off.

The bus ride was short, Logan pointing to the spots he's slept around the city. He kind of depressed me, but I didn't want to be rude so I just let him talk. No matter how messed up his life is, or has been, he is probably one of the happiest people I met.

We get off at our stop and the restaurant is only a couple blocks away. When we entered the buffet, I swear I could see the saliva seeping out of his mouth. The host led us to our table. I was ready to get up and grab about ten plates of food because I'm so hungry but I see Logan sit down at the table first.

"You can go on up, I'll be there in a minute." He says to me.

"You promise Logan?" I say back.

"Yeah. You kidding? I wouldn't pass up so much food like this!" He laughs.

"Okay." I said. I turned around and head up towards the food tables but something stops me. I hear Logan's voice. It's a whisper though. I turn around and see Logan with his head down, hands folded together. He was praying. I didn't want to eavesdrop, but I wanted to know what he was praying about. My heart broke when I heard what he said:

"_Dear God,_

_Thank you. You have sent me a friend._

_One that won't judge me or make up stories about me,_

_but one that cares about me, and does everything he_

_can to make sure I'm safe and well fed._

_A true, true friend._

_Thank you for answering my prayers._

_Amen."_

I stand there and try not to cry. Logan lifts his head and sees me standing there. He smiles and stands to meet me. We walk to the tables and get some food. Logan's face was limitless.

"Get whatever you want," I say to him.

"Whatever?" he asks me.

"Anything you want bud." We get ourselves some food and head back to our table. One thing I notice though, Logan doesn't get much food. I must look like a major fatty next to him because my plate has about 200x as much food. He had about a tablespoon of rice, a chicken wing, and maybe 5 french fries.

"Logan, is that gonna fill you up?" I ask. He looks down with sadness.

"It's all I can afford." He says back to me.

"Logan. I'm gonna pay for you buddy. Go up and get some more food." I say.

"How much can I get" he asks.

"As much as you think you can eat." I say pointing at a sign that said 'take as much as you can eat.' He nods and goes back up to the table. I start thinking back to what Logan said earlier in his prayer. _Thank you for answering my prayers. My prayers. PRAYERS. _More than one. How long had he been looking for a friend? Now I knew there really was a reason my ticket blew into the alleyway. Eventually, Logan comes back with a full plate of food.

"Now that's what I like to see," I say to him. He looks so happy. We eat our food (like 4 plates each) and pay for our meal.

"Thank you." Logan says to me once we're outside. He had those same eyes he gave my mother when he thanked her for breakfast this morning.

"That's what friends are for Logan." I say back. We board the bus and head home. Logan looks so tired; I wouldn't be surprised if he passed out on our route home. We made it to our stop luckily before that happened.

"Well, thank you so much for dinner." Logan says shaking my hand.

"You're welcome." I say, equally as polite. He turns and enters the alley.

"Wait, where are you going?" I ask.

"Home," he says back. His eyes started to tear up when he said that. Mine too actually.

"Well, my mom said you can spend the night. Do you wanna come over?" Before I could even finish my question he leaps out from the alley and embraces me with a hug.

"Thank you. I'd really love to." He says, still holding on to my waist.

"Alright," I laugh. "Let's go. It's not good to be around here when it's dark out." I say as we head down the road to my house.

We walk in my front door and my mom is on the sofa with Katie watching TV.

"Hi boys." My mom says.

"Hey mom!" I say to her.

"Hi Kendall's Mom." Logan says, almost a whisper.

"Oh honey, call me Jen." She said to him. He nodded. We went up the stairs to my room.

"I'm just gonna brush y teeth, I'll be right out," I say to him as I enter the bathroom. I brush my teeth and wash my face. When I re-enter my room I see Logan sitting on my floor.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor dude," I said changing out of my shirt.

"But, you only have one bed and I don't want to take it from you." He says.

"It looks big enough to share to me, don't you think?" I ask, looking at the bed. We get into bed and I turn out my lamp. We sleep back-to-back so we don't end up freaking each other out in case one of us wakes up in the middle of the night.

"Good night." I say to Logan.

"Good night Kendall." He says to me. And I realized that for the first time since I found him, he remembered my name.

**Sorry this was so late everyone, but here it is. I promise to update earlier tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed this one!**


	7. I Didn't Mean It & Detective Work

**A/N: Good Afternoon Readers! How's everyone going? Okay, so I have the rest of the story planned out so there will be no more Writer's Block! Yay! But it's still going to be a pretty long story so I hope you all stick with me. I promise I won't disappoint any of you! This chapter is loooonnnng and contains a lot of interaction with James, so here it is! Chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own BTR**

**Kendall's POV**

I woke up to the sweet smell of cinnamon. French toast I'm assuming. It smells delicious. I roll over and nudge Logan awake. He doesn't wake right away so I use this to my advantage and take a shower. I grab some clothes, deodorant, and anything else I need. I get in the shower and turn the water on. It feels soothing on my body, for some reason my muscles are sore this morning. It's probably from sleeping on my side all night.

I stayed in the shower for about 40 minutes, washed, and then got out. Once I got changed and re-entered my bedroom, Logan was awake.

"Good morning," I said to him, as cheerful as I could. I don't think he heard me. He was sitting on my bed with his back facing me.

"Your mom just came in. She wants to call my parents." He said to me. I didn't know what to say.

"What did she say to you?" I ask.

"Well," he said "She came in here and woke me up, and then said she wanted to call my parents about something and asked for my phone number or my address."

"What did you say to her?" I ask, this time a little louder.

"I couldn't lie, Kendall." He says. "I tried and I just couldn't. Your mom has been so good to me, I just couldn't do that to her."

"So you told her about your parents?" I ask, kinda feeling bad.

"No, but I gave her their phone numbers. Well, at least the last ones I remember them having. My parents are gonna rat me out for sure. They don't even care about me."

"Have you ever tried calling them, Logan?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I wouldn't want to bother them." He admitted. "I mean, if they left without me knowing, they obviously don't want me to bother them. I don't even know if those numbers are accurate. If your mom calls…" he lies down backward on my bed and covers his eyes. "I don't even know."

"Well, don't worry. We'll deal with that later. My stomach is empty, so let's head downstairs." I say, trying to stay away from the unhappiness.

"I can't go. I can't look at your mother straight anymore." He says to me.

"Logan, you didn't do anything wrong. You're over-reacting." He looks up at me.

"You don't know what my parents did to me!" he finally blurts out. I just looked at him. He looks sad. Genuinely sad.

"You don't know anything," He says again, his tone a lot more soft.

"Well, I'm sorry. But you never seem to want to tell me stuff. You say you don't like lying, but you seem to do it to me quite often." I said back with a hint of attitude. I did not regret it at all. "All I've done is tried to help you, and it seems to me like your stories don't add up. At first you told me you didn't even have problems at home and that you were happy, remember that Logan? Then you said they abandoned you and sold the house. And now, you're saying that they apparently did something horrible to you, but you won't tell me what it is." He just looks away.

"Look, I'm done trying to help you Logan. If you can't tell me what's going on, I can't help you." I went downstairs for breakfast without him. Hopefully he'll think about what I said and tell me what's going on, because frankly, I'm confused.

Just like I thought, my mother made french toast. So good. She set the plates down and we all began eating.

"Where's Logan?" my mom asked me.

"He's upstairs getting changed," I lied. See, I have no problem lying; at least I'm good at it. My mother made Logan a plate and set it in the seat in front of me. After a while, my mother and Katie both had finished their breakfast and got ready for work and school. I ate slowly to wait for Logan, but he never came down. I started to feel guilty. Maybe I was a little harsh on him. I hope I didn't make him cry. I was just so confused! He really needs to believe that whatever he tells me is between us, no matter what it is.

"Bye sweetie, I'll see you when you get home," my mother called to me as she was heading out the door to bring Katie to school.

"Yep," I called back. Guilt eventually got the better of me and I grab the plate of French toast and head upstairs. I don't know if it's any good cold, but Logan's not that picky.

"Logan, I'm sorry for what I said. Here's breakfast," I said, but Logan wasn't in my room. I checked the bathroom and remembered he usually cries in there so I knock first. No answer. I grab the key from my dresser and unlock the bathroom door, only to find it already unlocked. My room, my bathroom, Katie's room, and her bathroom are the only rooms upstairs. I check her room and her bathroom. He's not there either. I start to worry. I head back to my room, but when I enter this time, I notice the window above my bed is opened. My heart suddenly was in my stomach. I walk over to the window and look out. Logan couldn't have climbed out…could he? It was a pretty high jump from here to the ground. No, it's impossible. I can't fit out that window….but he's much smaller than me…..oh no.

~ding dong~

My doorbell rings and the only thing I think of is the local police coming to tell me they scraped up Logan's remains. I don't answer it.

~ding dong~

There it is again. Crap. Somehow, my body makes it to the front door. I open it and thankfully it was only James.

"Dude, you're gonna be late, are you ready?" He asks me.

"I can't find Logan." I say to him. He looks confused. That's right. I never got the chance to tell him about Logan because he's been sick.

"Logan who?" he asks.

"Logan from third period. He spent the night here and I can't find him." I left out everything that's happened between us the last two days.

"You let creepy Logan sleep in your house? Eww." James laughs.

"He's not creepy. He' just misunderstood." I say.

"Aww, Kendall, I didn't realize he was your boyfriend," he makes kissing faces at me. Now I'm annoyed.

"He's not, and keep it up; you won't go on the trip." He shuts up after that.

"Dude I'm just kidding. Sorry." He says. "Maybe he just left for school."

"Yeah, maybe," I say, even thought I know that's not the case. He couldn't have left through the front or back doors because I was at the table which has a clear view of both of them. He had to have gone out the window.

"C'mon let's go." He says. I go in and grab my stuff then head out to school with James.

"How many more days until we're living it up in luxury?" James asks me.

"27" I reply, equally as excited as him. Suddenly my excitement vanishes.

"James, Carlos can't go with us." I say.

"Oh yeah, his grandfather. So sad." He says back.

"Yeah….so I invited Logan." I say slowly. James stops right in his tracks.

"No. You did not." He says to me, shocked.

"Yeah, I did," I say, "But only because.." I stop. I promised Logan I wouldn't tell anyone, whether what he told me is the truth or not. I decide to lie. "But only because I feel so bad for him. People make fun of him and treat him like crap all the time, when he's really not that bad once you get to know him." Actually, what I said wasn't a lie. That stuff did happen to Logan all the time, and he deserves this trip more than I do, whatever his situation is…I hope he's okay.

"Oh my God. I can't believe I'm going on vacation with a freak." James says.

"Hey, you don't have to go at all." I snap at him.

"Seriously, Kendall? You invited me first. Now you're acting like you won it for him!" I thought for a moment. He was right. The main thing I entered this contest for was so I could take him and Carlos, for graduation. "I'm sorry; I'll stop with the boyfriend jokes, okay?" he says to me. I let that one slide.

"No, I'm sorry. It's just, ugh I can't tell you!" I'm really stuck between a rock and a hard place here.

"Kendall, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything. I'll keep it secret….Is Logan your boyfriend?" He asks. I really want to hit this kid but I just laugh instead. The funny thing is, I don't think he's joking anymore.

"He's not my boyfriend. I can tell you that much. Look, if you really want to know, come over after school and I'll tell you what's going on." I wanted to end this conversation because we were entering school, and the last thing I need is for my friends to think I'm gay.

"Alright," James says. "I'll see you third period."

"Yep, see ya!" I say as I walk towards my study hall class. Sometimes I hated having that class so early. It gets so boring when you don't have anything to do. I left school yesterday in the morning so I didn't get any homework.

The day drags on. Logan wasn't in third period. Which I more than half expected. I got yelled at for missing class yesterday when I was supposed to recite a speech. And now I have tons of makeup work to do. Finally, finally, the day ends. I leave my locker with almost all of my books and see James waiting for me by the fence.

"Need some help with those?" He asks as he grabs three of them from my large stack.

"Thanks," I say.

"So, what about Logan?" He asks with a huge smile. He really waited all day to hear what I had to say. Typical nosey James.

"Shh…not until we get to my house." I say with a finger over my mouth.

We get to my house and I plop my books down on the counter and James opens up my fridge. I laugh at that.

"Make yourself at home," I say sarcastically. He grabs two sodas and meets me upstairs.

"So…..Logan." he says as he hands me a soda.

"Okay, but dude, look, I promised him I wouldn't tell ANYBODY and I don't really know how true everything he's told me is. I haven't even told my mom yet.

"Alright dude, you have my word." He says. Thank you James, I say to myself. I know I can trust him. After all, he is my best friend.

"Okay….." I began. I told him everything. Everything from the time I left his house that day and found Logan in the alley, to when I went back for him in the storm, to him at breakfast, to him at the buffet last night, to this morning, everything. Everything Logan told me about his "parents abandoning him," to them doing something horrible to him. James didn't interrupt me at all, except for the occasional head nod and a "mhmm" here and there.

"Wow," was all James said, when I finished.

"Yeah, but the thing that bothers me the most is that I have no idea what's really wrong with him. He's told me so many different things; I just don't know what to believe, you know?" I confess to James.

"Well, why don't we do a little detective work?" he asks me.

"Detective work, like what? Spy on him? I don't even know where he is."

"No not spy on him. Why don't we try to find out what happened to his parents. We could ask your mother for the numbers Logan gave her and call." He says to me.

"My mom won't be home for a while though, so why don't we just start by looking for him around the neighborhood. I'm almost positive he'll be in the alley down the street." I suggest.

"Alright, let's start there." He agrees. We head downstairs and down the street towards the alley.

"Wait right here," I say to James, just outside the alley, to the right. "He might get scared if he sees someone else." I add.

"Okay," he whispers. I enter the alley slowly.

"Logan? It's Kendall." I call out. No answer. "I'm so sorry for yelling at you earlier." Still no answer. I go in deeper into the alley to where we usually sit by the dumpster. "He's not here," I call out to James. He enters the alley.

"Well, where else would he be?" James asks me.

"I don't know," I reply. "When we were on the bus last night, he pointed out a couple places where he said he slept before. We could check there."

"Where were they?" He asks.

"Besides this alley, there were two other alleys, the park, someone's garage, a bus stop bench, and I think a shelter near the school."

"Okay," James said, "We'll start with the park seeing how it's the closest to where we are,"

"Okay." I said. We were definitely in for a busy night.

**So, how many of you read this is one sitting? Haha. I know it's long, but it's kind of two chapters in one, hence the two different names. (One thing I have to mention though. The next chapter they find Logan, dead or alive, :O and then the next chapter after that they'll be preparing for the trip. Just so you guys get the time frames here.) So….Where do you guys think Logan is? A) The Park B) alley #1 C) alley #2 D) Bus stop bench E) shelter Let me know in a review :)**


	8. From Buddies to Brothers

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! And to those of you who were concerned with Kendall's attitude, don't worry! The old Kendall returns! Here's a long chapter you'll all love to make up for it. You guys all had great guesses as to where Logan is. You may be surprised. :) Enjoy chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own BTR**

**Kendall's POV**

We stopped back at my place before heading to the park to leave a note for my mom. _Out with James. Be back before dinner! :) _It said.

We reached the park and started searching everywhere for Logan. The park in our town is pretty small, so there are not many places he could be hiding.

"I've checked the south end of the park like 10 times, I don't think he's there," James says as he approached me at the north end.

"Same, he's not here either. Let's do one more look around then move on." We circle the park one last time, looking in between bushes, under benches, behind structures, everywhere. I just really hope he's safe.

"Alright, he just isn't here." James finally says. "Where else did you say he could be?"

"Umm, two different alleys, a bus stop bench, and a shelter. We can kill some time and head to one of the alleys because the bus stop bench is on the way there." I say.

"Let's do it." James replies. We exit the park and head to one of the alleys I remember Logan showing me. We pass by the bus stop and notice that Logan isn't there."

"Well, I actually half figured he wouldn't be here." James said.

"Why do you say that?" I ask, taking a seat on the bench.

"Well, I don't know him like you do, but he doesn't seem to like being out and in the open a lot. I feel like, he would be _somewhere secluded and alone, _like the actual alley maybe." James makes a good point. Before this whole adventure began and before I won this trip, I would never see Logan just outside, like out on a street. He would always be in some corner of a yard, or more recently an alley, but never out wide in the open, like a bus stop.

"No, you're probably right." I say. We walk a little further then turn a corner to the alley.

"Wait, here." I say.

"I remember." He says back. I fully scope out the alley, but to my dismay, there is no Logan. I call out his name in a whisper in case he's sleeping somewhere I can't see him.

"Logan," I say. No answer. I look around for a little while longer, but then decide that he isn't here either. I return to the entrance of the alley to see James on the phone. He hangs up.

"Who were you just talking to?" I ask, curiosity getting the better of me.

"My dad. He wants me home in a half hour for dinner."

"Alright, then we better search faster. He's not in there so we should probably take a bus to the other alley and then walk from there to the shelter, seeing how it's the closest to your house." I reasoned. We walked back to the bus stop and waited…and waited…and waited. It never came.

"Dude, I gotta go. My dad really hates when I'm late." James said after about 20 minutes.

"Can't you just ask him for a little time? He doesn't seem to get mad at you too often." I asked.

"Yeah, but not when it involves food," He said laughing. "I'll call you after we eat and if you still haven't found him, I'll ask my dad if I can go back out."

"Okay," I said, surrendering. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem! I'll call you." And with that, I was on my own on this Logan hunt. The bus came about 10 minutes after James left, so I guess it's a good thing he left when he did because he would have been late. The ride seemed to last forever, probably because I was in such a hurry. We kept hitting red light after red light, and the driver kept letting other drivers pass him. Eventually I got so impatient that I just got off the bus and started running to the alley. The bus ended up going past the alley at the same time I got there, so I did all that extra running for nothing.

I checked this alley and he wasn't here either. I'm kinda relieved though. Thank God, but only because that means he's at the shelter and he's safe. I take my time and walk across town to the shelter that's by our school. I call my mom in the process.

"Hey mom." I say when she answers.

"Hi honey. Are you on your way home now?" she asks me.

"Yeah, pretty much. I was looking for Logan all day, but I think I found him." I say.

"You think?" she asks.

"Yeah, I think he's at the shel-…I mean his house the whole time." I felt bad. I've been lying to her a lot lately.

"Alright, honey. We're ordering Chinese tonight so be hungry when you get here." Great…again? Oh well, it's food!

"Okay mom, be there soon!" We hung up. I was down the street from the shelter. As I approached I looked through the window for Logan's short, thin body. All I saw were adults. I went inside.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for my friend Logan." I say to the man closest to me.

"Logan, huh? What's he look like?" the man asked me.

"He's about 5 feet and really thin and is most likely wearing a hoodie that's too big for him." I respond.

"How old is he?"

"I'm actually not really sure. He's probably about my age though." I say.

"Sorry buddy. This is a seniors' center. No teenagers here." The guy said sympathetically as he walked away. My brain didn't exactly register what was just said. Did he say Logan wasn't here? Where else could he be? Not once did I think that he could be _somewhere else_. I let it all loose now. I break down right in the lobby of the seniors' center with _nobody around_ to hear me. I fall to the floor and scream, and cover my face with my hands. This was my entire fault. Logan was gone. After I calm myself, I did what I had been afraid to do; I called my mom.

"Hello?" my mom answers.

~sniffles~

"Kendall?" my mom tries again

~sniffles~ "Mom, I lost Logan." I start to cry into the phone.

"Huh?" my mom sounded so confused.

"I lost Logan." I repeated.

"I thought you said he went home." My mom said.

"Mom, I..I've been keeping something from you." I said slowly. I braced myself.

"Oh really?" She said. She had that harsh tone. She hasn't needed to use that since Me, Carlos, and James broke the back window with our baseball.

"Mom, Logan doesn't have a home. He told me his parents sold the house and left him here. That's why I found him sleeping in the alley. And supposedly they did horrible things to him. I don't know how true it is, but he made me promise not to tell anybody." I explained.

"Okay, you should come home now." Was all she said to me, in that same harsh tone.

"Mom I have to find him." I pleaded.

"Home now." She hung up. I knew if I didn't listen to her, I'd be in even bigger trouble.

I got home and I noticed the state police cruisers outside my house. My mom must have called. I enter the living room and see my sister, my mother, and four cops sitting in there, chatting. Once my mom stands to walk toward me, I grab on to her waist, rest my head on her shoulder, and just cry.

"I'm so sorry for lying mom. It's all my fault." I kept repeating that. "It's all my fault. He's gone because of me." My mom was very soothing to me, even though I knew she was going to punish me.

"Shh..honey, how is it your fault?" she asked me.

"Because I yelled at him this morning. That was when he told me his parents did something to him, but he wouldn't tell me what. I told him I can't help him anymore and now he's gone!" I cry again into my mom's shoulder.

"Kendall, do you really know about your friend Logan?" one of the cops asks me.

"No," I say.

"He's a runaway. According to our files, he was reported missing over a year ago." I was shocked.

"So, his parents want him back?" I asked. "They didn't abandon him?"

"Well, no. They did, in a way. You see. Logan's parents weren't good people. They didn't make the house safe for him. Long story short, we were always sent there because of some injury that happened to Logan." The way this cop talked was frustrating me. He was talking to me like I was a little kid or something, but I didn't even care. Here, I would finally get the answers I wanted.

"We ended up investigating his parents further and determined that he would be best put in an orphanage."

"His parents were scum!" The other cop interrupted this one. "They treated little Logan like shit, excuse my language. Didn't feed him enough, didn't let him bathe, they used him as bait."

"As bait?" I asked. By this time, I had stopped crying and made my way over to where they were all sitting. I was really interested.

"Yeah, he was a cute kid. They used him to get drugs. Well, we should stop saying the word "they" It was really only his father. But his mother let him get away with it." The cop explained.

"We had to tell Logan that he was to be put in an orphanage until he was 18 because there were no other valid, should we say trusted family members to take him in. He was reported missing the following week."

"I don't get it though. How could you guys not find him? He went to school every day." I said.

"Logan isn't from this town, Kendall. He's from up north." They told me.

"So, he just checked himself into a random school?" all of this was just too much for me to believe.

"I guess he tried to blend in as much as possible." Was all the cop said to me. I stayed silent for a moment to take this all in. Logan was a runaway from a different town. I guess Logan wasn't lying to me after all…wait a minute!

"So, how did his parents abandon him?" I asked. "Logan told me his parents sold the house and left him."

"No. His parents were taken to jail and his house was foreclosed." The cop said. I guess in a way they did abandon him. Poor Logan.

"So, you guys didn't find him?" I asked finally.

"We just started this case hun." My mother said.

"We?" I asked, confused.

"Kendall, your parents agreed to sign off on Logan." I was still confused.

"Sign off on him? What does that mean?" I asked. It sounded pretty bad.

"Your mother has agreed to adopt Logan when we find him." The cop said finally. My eyes lit up. It's like my body became ten times lighter. "Really?!" I shouted. "Oh, really?!"

"Yes," everyone said in unison, even Katie. They were all smiles.

"We're going to head out now," the cops said. "We'll keep an eye out for Logan, and if you guys hear anything, give us a call." They left. I started to cry again, but this time from happiness.

"Are you gonna cry, or are you gonna get your butt back out there and look for him?" my mother asked me. She had that calm tone again. I liked this one way better.

"Okay," I said. "Let me just grab a sweater from upstairs." It got pretty chilly out. I hope James will still help me look for him. Oh, I can't wait to tell him everything that just happened.

I went to my room and to my closet. I opened it up and looked for my sweater. What happened in here? It looks like someone moved all my stuff off the rack. I looked down on the closet floor and saw a pile of clothes. I noticed the red color hidden under it vaguely and knew I had found what I was looking for. When I moved the clothes out of the way to get it, I could not believe what I saw. It was Logan! He was sleeping on the floor in my closet, wearing my red sweater and using my other clothes as a blanket. I fell backwards I was so shocked.

"Mom!" I yelled. "Mom, I found Logan!" Logan opened his eyes quickly. I didn't mean to wake him up so abruptly, I was just in shock. I could hear two sets of feet running up the stairs. They ran into my room and saw him.

"Logan!" My mom exclaimed. "You've been in there all day?" he didn't say anything.

"It's okay hun, you're not in any trouble." Logan just looked at the three of us, dazed. He must have been in a deep sleep. He wiped his eyes and sat up, inching closer to where the three of us sat on the floor.

"Are you guys mad at me?" He asked, his eyes round with worry.

"No! Logan! I am so sorry for yelling at you earlier!" I was yelling and I didn't even realize it. I grabbed him and pulled him into a huge tight hug. "I'm so sorry," I said again, this time much quieter, never loosening the grip I had on him.

"It's okay." He said, hugging me back.

"No, it's not Logan. I'm so sorry." We sat there and finished our hug. We both sat up straight. "What were you doing in my closet?" I asked, half laughing.

"Sleeping," he said, wiping his eyes again.

"Logan, were you in there all day?" my mom asked him again.

"Well, this morning, I was upset, and I was afraid. So I hid." He was being very vague.

"Hiding from what, honey?" she rubbed his arm.

"Well, I didn't want to be around when you called my parents, because they'd make me go back. I ran away. And I did listen to what you said to me this morning Kendall. After you left, I wanted to tell everyone the truth, but I was so scared of being sent home. I just hid in your closet. I ended up dozing off after not eating, and now here we are."

"You don't have to worry about being sent home Logan. I know about your parents." I said to him, as I shut my window. It was really cold now.

"Oh yeah. I opened your window to make you think that I escaped and left, because I knew once the police found out where I was, they'd come get me." …he paused.

"Logan, you're not going anywhere." My mother said to him.

"What?" he said.

"Logan, we're not just buddies anymore. We're brothers." I hugged him again.

"Logan, I hope you don't mind, but I told the police that I wouldn't mind keeping you here with us, as part of our family." My mother told him. I wish I took a picture of his face.

"What?" he asked again. "You guys want me in your family?" He started to cry.

"Of course we do Logan. Because we love you. All of us do," she said looking at Katie.

"Yeah, all of us love you," Katie said smiling.

"I don't know what to say," Logan said, wiping tears.

"How about I say this," I say. "Welcome to our family Logan."

**How'd you like this one? This was probably one of my favorites to write. Hope you all like this one too. Well, they start planning for the trip tomorrow! Review? :)**


	9. Pizza and a Dad

**A/N: Ahhh I'm late! I wanted to update so bad but I couldn't find the time…and now, I only have this chapter :/ …how did you all like the last chapter?…bit of a plot twist I know, but I needed to speed things up because surprisingly, I haven't even gotten to the main plot of the story yet. :P Enjoy the first chapter written completely in Logan's POV! :D But just to keep in mind, although Logan may no longer be homeless (for now) the angst is NOT over ;)**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own BTR**

**Logan's POV**

It's been three weeks since I became part of the Knight family. The best three weeks of my life. Mrs. Knight makes me breakfast and dinner every day. Every single day. Without missing a day. And on the weekends, I even get lunch! And I get all sorts of snacks too, like things I never could afford such as potato chips and fruit. I love fruit. I've probably gained 30 pounds since then, oh well. Kendall says I look much healthier. That's another thing. Kendall and I are brothers now! I've never had a brother before. This family makes me so happy in ways I never could imagine. Even though I'm not a blood member of this family, they don't treat me any less.

"Logan, c'mon we're going shopping." Mrs. Knight says to me.

"Okay, what for?" I replied, walking with her towards her car.

"Well, you boys are going on that trip soon aren't you?" She winked at me.

"You're actually going to let us go? Without an adult?" I almost jumped out of my clothes.

"Well, I suppose you deserve it, don't you think?" I smiled at her. I really loved Mrs. Knight. I wasn't even her son and she did everything to make me happy.

"You don't have to get me stuff. I've got enough," I say.

"Honey, whether you want to admit it or not, you are family now. Please stop feeling inferior, okay?" She had he hand on my shoulder.

"Okay," I said with a smile. We headed off to the store. It was a short ride, maybe about 10 minutes. We went in the store and looked at a bunch of things, mostly clothes. I love shopping with Mrs. Knight. Really, I just like being around anybody who enjoys my company.

"Okay, so you need toothbrushes, shorts, shirts, shoes, sunglasses, vitamins, OH! And your jammies," she really needed us to be sure we had everything huh?

"Are you sure you don't mind paying for all of this? I mean, it is kind of a lot. We could do without a couple things." I suggested.

"Don't be silly; I want you boys to have anything you guys might need. Ooh, that reminds me, now where is the sunscreen?" She started walking ahead of me towards the skin care aisle. I walked to meet up with her and I saw a little boy throwing a tantrum. It looked like he wanted to get this shirt with a Spiderman design on it, but a woman, who I'm assuming is his mother said no. Reminds me of my father. I remember going to the shops with him one time and there was this really cool Batman hat. I wanted it so bad. But, my dad needed his money for other things. He never really bought me anything. My mom did for a little while, but then she stopped and started acting like my father.

"Are you ready to check out honey?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by Mrs. Knight heading towards the checkout lanes.

"Yeah," I said back, catching up to her. We headed toward the lanes and a girl shouted at us.

"I can take you two down here!" She said waving her hands. We went up to her. I knew once I got there that I recognized her. It was this girl Victoria. She lived in my hometown. She was kind of my friend I guess. We used to walk around the park together and talk. I liked her a lot.

"Hi, how are you two today?" She asked us as she started ringing us up.

"We're good," Mrs. Knight said with a smile. I just nodded my head awkwardly. I wonder if she recognized me.

"Your total is 62 dollars and 77 cents." She said to Mrs. Knight. Mrs. Knight used her debit card and paid. Victoria handed me the bags and the receipt.

"Have a good day!" She said as we headed out. She didn't recognize me. I was kind of upset, considering all the stuff we've been through together. Oh well. We piled all the bags in the trunk and left the parking lot.

"Okay, we got everything you boys need, except for dinner. Any suggestions?" she asked me.

"Umm, I'm fine with anything really." I reply. I really was.

"I have an idea. How about we make some homemade pizzas?" That sounded delicious to me. I love pizza! And I love cooking with Mrs. Knight.

"That sounds great!" I said, unable to hold my smile back. We drove home and packed up our supplies.

"Hey, we're making pizza for dinner," I said to Kendall holding up the dough.

"Hi," he said to me, stomping up the stairs.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked Mrs. Knight.

"No, he's probably only hungry. Ignore him." She said to me. We made the pizzas and put different types of toppings on them. At dinner, I tried to make conversation with Kendall, but he kept ignoring me.

"Have you started packing yet?" I asked him.

"No." was all he said. He continued to eat.

"I'm so excited. I've never been on a trip before. I can't thank you enough." I said. I just wanted something to talk about.

"You're welcome." Why is he barely talking to me? I just eat some of my pizza.

"Did I get you mad at me?" I ask finally.

"What? No. I'm sorry; I'm just not in the mood to talk right now. I'm not mad. Promise." He didn't sound too convincing but I bought it for now. We all are out dinner and then Kendall and I headed upstairs. I got in the shower and bathed. When I got out I saw Kendall just lying on his bed. That's another thing. Mrs. Knight split Kendall's room and bought me some furniture, so now, there's his bed, his dresser, my bed, my dresser, the nightstand with the lamp, and the beanbag chair.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." He rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes.

"You know….you can tell me anything you need to." I said. "After all, you're always are here for me" He rolled over and faced me.

"Thanks," he said, sitting up. "It's just, you're always with my mom, and I guess I kinda got a little jealous."

"Kendall, I'm sorry. I was just being nice. Your mom wanted to take me places and I didn't want to say no. I don't want to come between you and your mom. I'll back off." I say. I felt bad. I didn't want to make him think that I was stealing his mom.

"No, you don't have to back off, I'm just being immature. It's just, making pizza is a special thing I do with my mom. We made it for my dad a lot. I was just jealous is all." I felt horrible now.

"I'm sorry Kendall," I said sincerely. "I didn't know….What happened to your dad?" I asked slowly.

"I don't want to talk about him. I'm sorry I got jealous. I swear I'm not mad at you. I just…I just miss my dad." He rolled back over and started crying. I really didn't want to bother him anymore, so I just went downstairs. I met Katie watching TV.

"Katie, are you comfortable talking about your dad?" I ask her. "I know it's random, but Kendall is crying, and he doesn't want to talk about it." She nodded her head.

"Yeah, he gets like this sometimes. It's best to just leave him alone; he gets better in a few hours." Katie seemed very mature to me.

"So…what happened to him?" I asked awkwardly.

"He died of cancer when I was little. Kendall was older, so he actually understood what cancer meant. I didn't." she seemed to be fine talking about him. She told me stories about how their dad would take Kendall fishing and play sports and do all kinds of things together.

"That's how the pizza tradition started," she told me. "When he got cancer, he told us there was nothing to worry about and that he's still out normal dad. We would make the homemade pizzas to show that he was still our dad."

"Oh my God," I said, a little under my breath. "I took that happiness away from him didn't I?" I asked her.

"No, you didn't. You didn't know that it was special. Trust me, Kendall gets over it." I said good night to her and returned upstairs to our room.

"Kendall?" I called out his name. He looked at me.

"I'm sorry about your dad, I didn't know." I said, closing the door behind me. He nodded.

"Next time, we'll buy pizza, or better yet, we just won't even have it at all. I just want you to be happy" I really just wanted Kendall to be happy.

"It's okay. Please Logan, just ignore me. I really don't feel like talking about him. I'll be fine. I just don't wanna think about him okay?"

"Okay," I say. I get into my bed and turn off the night stand lamp and let the darkness fill the room for the night.

**So sorry this is so late! :O And I have more bad news! I'm going on vacation on Tuesday all the way until Saturday so I might not be able to update but I'll try so hard to. I'll bring my laptop with me just in case! What did you think of this chapter? Kind of random, but I wanted to fill you guys in on Kendall's dad. I mentioned him in a previous chapter slightly, (he wasn't in any pictures), so I just wanted to clear up why that was. Hope you liked this one and I'll try to update ASAP. Next Chapter: the time has come! They finally leave for the Caribbean! :D**


	10. We're finally Leaving

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I'm currently finally on vacation at Old Orchard Beach in Maine! :D Yay! Anyways, finally it's here! They are finally leaving for the Caribbean! Ya know what this means? This story is officially beginning! You know what else this means? I might need to add a warning in the description of this story :O BTW: the trip is taking place **_**before**_** their graduation, but after their last day of school. They way high schools do it in my town is, the last day of school for seniors is like a month before everyone else's. But two weeks after they get out is their graduation. So they kind of get a little break from school before they actually graduate. Weird, but that's how they do it. So, that's how it's done here. Enjoy chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own BTR**

**Kendall's POV**

****"Yo, Logan! Hurry up. We're leaving without you!" I call to Logan as I walk towards the door. We're finally going on this trip and I'm so excited. I see Logan making his way down the stairs carrying about 10 different bags.

"I'm coming!" I hear him yell. "Please don't leave without me!"

"Haha I won't. I was only kidding." He drops the bags where we were standing by the front door and pants. "What is all of this stuff?" I ask.

"Everything we'll need." He says. It looks like he just packed up everything that was in our room.

"You don't need to bring all of this. There will be stuff at the hotels." I say to him with a laugh. He just looks at the pile on the floor.

"Oh well, it's too late now." He laughs. I hear my mom's car beep from outside.

"Mom's here, time to go!" We grab all of Logan's bags and head out for the car and pile them all in the trunk. "Let's go get James!" I yell as I close the trunk. Logan and I get in the car and we drive over to James' house which is maybe, five minutes away. I call him anyway.

"James, we're on our way!" I say to him into the phone.

"Alright, I'll be outside waiting." We hung up just as we pulled into his driveway.

"See Logan, James only packed one bag," He rolled his eyes. James put his bag in the trunk and then joined us in the car. I was in front, alongside my mom driving, and James, my sister, and Logan sat in the back, with Logan behind me and James behind my mother. The plan was, we'd drive to the airport, then fly from the airport to the docks at the Caribbean, then take a boat from the docks to our hotel.

"I'm so excited!" I say. I think that's like the fortieth time I've said that today. But I really was excited. How could I not be? I won a freaking contest and I'm on my way to the Caribbean.

"I want you boys to be safe. Don't do anything alone, and don't do anything that might hurt you." My mom was so protective.

"We'll be safe mom. I promise we won't do anything dumb." My sister laughs at that.

"That's a good one," she says.

"I mean it, mom. We won't." The drive to the airport was so long, and we really don't live too far from it.

"Ugh, how much longer?" I hear James say. I laugh and turn around to face him and make a pouting face.

"I'm driving as fast as I'm allowed to." My mom says. Eventually we start seeing the signs for the airport.

"Mom, get in the left lane." I say as I try to grab the wheel.

"I know how to get there, easy eager-pants." She swiped my hand away from the wheel. We pull into the airport and look for our entryway. Once we find it, we get out and grab all of our things.

My mom and sister helped us inside and walked with us to where we get our boarding passes and weigh our bags.

Okay, well, you guys can't go with us past the security check-in." I say. My mom gives us her final warning about being safe and hugs all three of us.

"I expect a phone call every day from each of you, and James, I suggest you do the same for your father." She pointed at us. We nod.

"Okay boys," My mom looked pretty worried.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." I say to reassure her. She gives me one final hug and kiss and lets us go.

"Bring me back something cool," My sister says.

"Will do!" I shout after her. We all head up to the security check point and make it through without a problem.

"Okay, so we have to go to gate 3," I say, looking at my boarding pass. We follow the signs and travel the hallways finally finding gate 3. We take a seat on the nearby benches and wait to board the plane.

"I've never actually been on a plane before," Logan says. "Is it fun?"

"It's like a roller coaster. James says. You go really fast when you take off, but once you're at your cruising altitude, everything is fine." Logan looked worried.

"I don't really like roller coasters," Logan says.

"Don't listen to him, you'll be fine Logan." I say. We hear our gate being called to board the plane. Yes!

"Well, this is it," I say as we make our way into the line. Suddenly I get really nervous. What if this whole thing was a joke? What If these passes were fake? Would we get arrested? An online contest winning a trip for thee to the Caribbean suddenly sounds suspicious to me. I'm next in line and hand her my ticket.

"Have a good trip!" She says to me with a smile, as she hands my pass back. I let out a sigh of relief. This trip was really happening. I board the plane and find my seat: 13E. Crap. I hate middle seats. Maybe I'll switch with Logan. I take my seat and wait for the others to join me. Soon enough, they arrive. James gave me his window seat, Logan sat in the middle, and James sat in the aisle seat. Pretty soon the plane was all boarded and we were moving. Once the plane took that final turn on the runway and started speeding, Logan lost it.

"Oh my God!" he screamed, making everybody look at us. I tried comforting Logan while James assured everyone that we were fine and Logan was just a first time flyer. He buried his head in my side and was saying something but I couldn't understand him.

"It's okay," I said to him, despite what it was that he said. I put my arm around him. He kept saying something, but I still couldn't hear him. "Logan, I can't hear you," I say. He picks up his head slowly.

"I'm gonna puke," he says. Before he could even finish that last word, that's exactly what he did, all over me.

"We need some help over here," James said flagging down one of the flight attendants. He pointed to the mess Logan just made all over me and grabbed some paper towels. She handed them to James. James handed them to me.

"Ugh," I said, wiping my shirt.

"I'm so sorry, Kendall," he said to me, he felt so bad.

"It's alright," I said, even though I was a little disgusted. I had to wait until the seatbelt light turned off on the plane to go up to the bathroom to clean my clothes. I just threw my shirt in the garbage and got a different one from my carryon bag. No way was I cleaning that. I headed back to my seat to see a sleeping James and a sorry-eyed Logan. I scooted past James and sat back down.

"You feeling okay, buddy?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a little better. I'm sorry." He said.

"It's alright, just close your eyes, and we'll be there in no time."

The plane landed and we headed for the docks without another problem thankfully. Logan was feeling much better, and didn't look sick anymore, and James was well-rested.

"Wow, it got hot," Logan said while fanning himself with his hand.

"You bet it did," I said. Nothing can ruin my mood right now.

We all headed to the docks which was a short cab ride. We waited for our boat to arrive.

"This is so exciting; I can't wait to swim in a beautiful beach." James said. I agreed. Our boat came and we got on it. I took lots of pictures. I want to be able to at least show Carlos what we did, and tell him that we were thinking about him. We got to our hotel in about an hour. It was amazing. I told the man at the desk that we were the contest winners.

"Right this way," he said with a smile. He gave us our keys and led us to an elevator.

"Thanks," I said with a wave as he went back to the desk. We went up to the seventh floor.

"Oh my goodness," I said as we opened the door to our room. The view was beautiful! We had a full view of the beach, and the sun was setting.

"Wow," James said. I went over to a corner of the room to call my mom. It's been a long day.

"Mom, I just got to the hotel room." I said. We talked for a little bit and I texted her a picture of our view. "Okay mom, love you too, goodbye." I hung up and turned around.

"Kendall, can I talk to you for a minute in private?" He motioned for me to follow him into the second room. I looked at James in confusion.

"Sure," I said, following. "What's up?" All of a sudden he hugged me, just out of nowhere.

"What was that for?" I asked as we pulled away.

"For bringing me here." He said and hugged me again. I hugged him back tighter this time.

"Anytime."

**So how was that? Do you guys get sick on airplanes? I actually wrote that because the same thing happened to me when I was flying to Disney World. I got so sick, so I wrote it up that way. No angst in this one because you guys will definitely have enough in the rest of the story :p Something interesting happens next. Oh, and another thing, I got a pm from someone asking if there will be a character death. The answer: I was planning on it ;) but I haven't made up my mind yet. :O sorry if I just spoiled something :/ Anyways, hope you all liked this one!**


	11. Why

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm SO sorry this is late, but I just got home from vacation. This chapter marks the beginning of what this whole story is about! You all finally made it! Oh, and I decided to NOT set up a character death. I would feel too bad killing off one of our guys :) Hope you guys are ready for some angst! Enjoy chapter 11!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own BTR**

**Kendall's POV**

We all fell asleep soon after we got to our hotel room. We were all pretty exhausted. I wanted to make sure we all got up early so we can go to one of the beaches or do something fun, so I set an alarm for 6 am.

~Beep Beep Beep~

I shut the alarm off and sit up. There are only two beds in the room, and a couch, for sleeping furniture. Then there is a table and chairs set in the kitchen, a stove, and a fridge. Then there's a bathroom. I got up and headed to go shower before I woke the others up. The water was cool yet warm at the same time. I don't know if that even makes any sense, but it was so soothing. I didn't shower for too long, and I headed back to the room to wake the others up.

"Guys get up; we've got lots to do today." I said kinda loud. James and Logan awoke slowly and sat up.

"I can't wait to hit the beach," James said, heading into the bathroom.

"Me either," Logan replied. We all got changed into our beach clothes and ate breakfast. There was a lot to choose from. They had waffles, pancakes, oatmeal, yogurt, cereal, and so much more. I just grabbed a bagel and some fruit, something I could eat fast and on the way to the beach. James and Logan chose the same. We went out and caught a bus to the pier.

"How much longer?" James asked. He was more like whining.

"We just got on," I said back, laughing. Logan smiled. "Oh, guys remember; when we get there we gotta load up on some sunscreen. I promised my mom we'd play safe in the sun." I held up air quotes around 'safe in the sun.' My mom always worries, sometimes too much. But, I'd rather not have her worry while I'm so far away from home.

"I already put some on," Logan said smiling. He always did what people asked him to do, without argument. Such a goody-goody. My mom actually told me that I could learn from him. Ha!

"We're here!" James shouted, awakening me from my thoughts. He immediately jumped up from his spot on the bus and began packing up his stuff.

"James, at least wait until the bus stops," Logan said. I laughed at the image of James staggering to hold his balance on the still moving bus. Eventually, the bus stopped and left us at the pier. We all stared at the beauty that lied ahead of us. It was amazing. Crystal blue waters, white sandy beach, umbrella pavilions everywhere, yep, we finally arrived in paradise.

"To the beach!" We all yelled in unison. We all ran as fast as we could to the shore, trying to hold to everything we had packed. I'm so glad we came in the morning. There was like nobody here. _Ahhh, private beach._ I thought to myself. Once we found a good spot to drop our stuff I fished out the sunscreen and put some on. James and Logan were playing catch with a frisbee. I'm so glad they get along as well as they do now. James used to judge him like everyone else did. Now all three of us are best buds. I wish Carlos was here so he could get to know him too. I watched Logan and James play for a little and felt happy inside. Soon after, I joined them. We played three-way catch for a while then we all got tired and hot so we went for a swim.

"Wow, the water feels great!" I said as I entered the water. It was warm and clear, and barely had any seaweed, which is good because that stuff freaks me out when it touches my feet. Logan and James entered the water and displayed the same expression of comfort as I did when I came in.

"Wow, this does feel great," James said.

"It's the warmest beach I've ever been in." Logan added. I agreed with both of them. We swam for hours, playing various swim games like marco polo, volleyball, races, and by late afternoon, other people were here so we got enough people to play chicken.

"Where ya going?" I shouted to Logan, as he got out of the water.

"I'm getting pretty hungry." He shouted back, pointing at one of the pavilions. The smell of burgers and hotdogs were coming from them. I followed him. Come to think of it, we haven't eaten all day. By the time I got to where Logan was the sun was starting to set. I grabbed a hamburger from one of the tables and went back over to Logan.

"Where's James? Is he still in the water?" I asked.

"Nope," Logan laughed. He pointed to a table where a very hungry James sat. He probably had at least twelve hotdogs and a whole plate of potato salad.

"Wow, someone's hungry," I said as I sat down next to him.

"Mhmm," he replied back while spooning some of the salad. I finished my burger and walked back out to the beach. I had to get a picture of this sunset for Carlos. It was beautiful. It made the whole beach look pink and orange. I snapped the picture with my phone and sent it. Carlos replied not too long after.

_Aw looks great. Wish I was there. Take more pics! Be careful though, it says storms are on the way._

I dismissed what Carlos said about the storms and took more pics of the beach. I was in too good of a mood to worry about that right now. I took a break from my photography to call my mom and tell her how everything was going. She was a little mad that I didn't call sooner, but she still sounded glad to hear we were all okay and having a great time. I hung up with her to see Logan and James flagging my attention. There were in line for something. I headed over to them.

"What's going on?" I ask, staring at the people in line.

"There's a boat that will take us around the beach and back. Let's go! It's the last trip around because it's getting dark." Logan told me. I got in line with them. The people behind me looked kinda mad but I didn't care. We waited in line for about 15 minutes before the boat arrived.

"Last trip of the night folks, only have room for six!" the boat captain called to us. It was me, James, and Logan in the front of the line, so at least we were guaranteed a spot. The rest of the people in line must have all came together because they all decided not to go. Sweet. Just the three of us on a boat travelling across the Caribbean Sea. We boarded the boat and the captain, who I learned was named Zachary, gave us life jackets.

"Alright, here's what's going down. We go around the beach one time only, no stops. Keep your hands and feet inside the boat at all times. If you take pictures, I am not responsible for any damage caused to your devices. Are we clear?" Captain Zachary said. Something about him gives me the creeps. He was a tall man, about maybe 30 years old, short dark black hair, thin, and not really muscular. He had a mustache and beard combo and wore dark green sunglasses.

"Um, how long is this trip?" I ask.

"No time for questions. Sit down now, and we'll take off." Captain Zachary turned around and went to his quarters.

"Uhh, does anyone else get the creeps from that guy?" I ask. The others just shrug their shoulders.

"I thought he was kind of nice," Logan said. I looked at him.

"Same here," James said. I looked at him too. Was it just me? The boat started and we were moving.

"Woo!" Logan said. Suddenly the boat picked up its speed. James and Logan both looked so happy and excited. I don't want to ruin their fun, so I kept my uneasiness to myself. Maybe I was just being paranoid. After a while I noticed that I couldn't see the shore anymore.

"Uhh, do you guys think we're a little too far out?" I ask, not caring if I ruin their fun anymore.

"Relax Kendall. He said we going around the beach." James said, still enjoying the ride.

"Yeah, but, we can't even see the beach anymore," I said pointing to where I last remember the shore being. Logan and James stared in that direction.

"What if Kendall's right James?" Logan asked. He looked a lot more worried now.

"Will you guys quit worrying?" James asked. "Do you really think the Caribbean would allow a random guy to just give boat rides without a permit? I'm sure this guy is legit." James said. I guess what he said made sense, but I was still worried. Suddenly the boat stopped, and Captain Zachary came out and sat with us.

"Are you boys having a good time?" He asked.

"Yeah," James and Logan cheered. I just nodded my head.

"So what brings you all out here?" he asked.

"Kendall won a contest and the prize was a trip out here for three," Logan said. I was a little mad that he told him that, but obviously Logan trusted this guy.

"Wow, that's a pretty awesome prize. How long are you guys here for?" Captain Zachary asked.

"Two weeks, and we just got here today," James told him. I pretty much just gave up on talking.

"Oh, well it's a shame that it has to end on the first day," We all looked pretty confused by that comment.

"Huh?" Logan asked. Before I had time to even question it; I realized that my suspicions were all true. Captain Zachary shot up from his seat and jumped on Logan. The boat rocked back and forth as James and I tried to pry him off of him.

"Get off of him you jerk," I heard James say. Finally we pull Captain Zachary off of Logan. His life jacket was pulled off in the process.

"Dude, what the hell is your problem?" I ask. He didn't answer. I waited for a response and was about to ask my question again until I felt his fist connect with my jaw. I flipped over the side of the boat and landed in the water. Thankfully, I still had my life jacket on. I'm a good swimmer, but not in water this deep.

"Kendall!" I heard James yell. As two pairs of hands tried to grab on to me the boat sped off, leaving me in the darkness of the Caribbean night alone.

**Logan's POV**

"Kendall!" I shouted as the boat sped off. I tried to jump off but James held me tightly.

"Logan, no! You don't have a life jacket." James yelled at me. "Kendall! Try to swim to shore!" I couldn't even see Kendall anymore. We were travelling too fast. Just then Captain Zachary reappeared.

"Who's driving the boat?!" James yelled frantically. He didn't say anything, but pushed James off too. I ran over to try to grab James but was knocked off my feet by the increasing speed of the boat. Why was he doing this to us? What did we do? The boat didn't slow down for a while but when it did, I was almost ready to just do the guy a favor and jump off myself. Captain Zachary came to me.

"Why are you doing this to us?" I asked. He just came closer to me. "Please don't hurt me," I pleaded. I was in tears by now. He didn't say anything, but instead he picked me up and threw me overboard. I sunk like a rock and didn't resurface. I tried to swim back to the top but I kept sinking. I started to panic as I was losing my breath. I tried one final time and successfully got my head out of the water. I gasped for air. Once I collected myself I looked around and saw nothing. Absolutely nothing. I was surrounded by only the warm waters of the Caribbean Sea.

**Kendall's POV**

I waded in the water for what seemed like four days, but was probably only a couple minutes. I hope the captain wasn't hurting James and Logan. My jaw hurt so badly. So many things were going through my mind right now, it wasn't even funny. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of someone calling my name. It was very faint, I could barely hear it. But I did. It was James. I couldn't see him though.

"James! Where are you?" I shouted.

"_Kendall!"_ I heard again. James couldn't hear me. Wherever he is, I hope he's okay.

"_Kendall!" _I hear again. I try to call his name again.

"James!" I yell.

"Kendall!" I heard my name much louder this time. Soon enough I can see a person bobbing up and down in the water toward me. It was James, thankfully, but my heart sank when I only saw him coming toward me.

"Kendall! Oh my God, I'm so glad you're okay." James said as he approached me.

"Where's Logan?" I asked him. He just shook his head.

"You left him on the boat with that psycho?!" I yelled.

"No, Kendall. He pushed me, and I fell off." He said to me.

"So, Logan is with him, all alone?" I started to choke up a little at the end of my sentence.

"Don't worry Kendall, we'll get him back. I'm sure he's okay. And Captain Zachary will get what's coming for him."

**How was that? So, now that I'm home, I hope to get back into my regular schedule of updating almost every day. Sorry it took so long for this one! What did you guys think? Why did Captain Zachary do this?**


	12. Land?

**A/N: Hi everyone! So, the last chapter was a bit of a "wow moment" as I like to call it. Not many people expected that to happen. What's gonna happen to the guys? Will they find Logan? Enjoy (a short) Chapter 12! :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own BTR**

**Kendall's POV**

We waded in the water all night. We stayed pretty close together because it was completely dark and cold, so we needed as much warmth as we could get. Luckily, the water was really only about a foot and a half over our heads.

"Oh man, I'm so tired." James said to me.

"Me too," I said "But we gotta keep going. I think we're almost to the shore." We were headed in the direction I thought was where we came from. With no shoreline at all, this water is hard to navigate.

"I hope Logan is okay," James says. I hope so too. He must be so scared. He never likes being out all alone.

"Me too," I say back. We swam for hours. Eventually, the sun started to peak up over the horizon which made me realize that we were traveling south. I remember that when we were on the beach, the sun rose on the south side and set on the north side. Which means, we've been swimming in the wrong direction all night. "James, I think we're going the wrong way."

"I don't care at this point, I just need to get to shore, any shore." James replied. Well, at this rate, we won't be getting to any shore anytime soon. There is nothing but water around us. There is no sign of land anywhere. I tried to keep our minds busy by just talking, about anything. I was rambling. I don't even know what I was saying. I talked about school, Carlos, weather, anything that would get my mind off of what was happening.

"Kendall, look!" James pointed past me. There was an island way off in the distance. It looked maybe about an inch wide, that's how far we were, but the point was, we found the beach.

"Oh my God, yes! Land!" I yelled. We swam faster than we ever had before. Eventually, we were maybe 2 miles away from the beach; we were able to touch the bottom of the sea, so we started walking.

"Oh, it feels so good to finally be able to touch the ground again," James said. I just moaned in agreeance. I didn't even care that we were still far from the beach. We could walk and I was happy right now. Once we got close enough, I sprinted to the shore, leaving James behind. I heard him behind me though, so I wasn't worried.

"Yes! Land! Oh, we made it!" I said as I finally set foot on the beach. I let my body drop to the ground. I felt James do the same next to me. I just laid there and soaked up the sun for a few minutes, trying to regain my breath from all that swimming and running.

"Now we can find Logan," James said. I thought for a moment, and sat up.

"I haven't even thought of Logan in like 3 hours. Oh my God, I hope he's okay." I exclaimed, getting up. I walked around trying to find one of the umbrella pavilions where we ate yesterday. The bus schedule to go back to the hotel was listed there, and I need to call my mom and tell her what's happened. My phone was in my pocket when I fell in the water, so I doubt that's working anymore. I walked a little more up the shore trying to find where I remember the pavilions being. All I found were trees. I walked back to James. He was just staring at me. When we stared eye-to-eye, we both knew exactly what was up. We were on an entirely different beach.

**Ehh, short I know. But I needed this to go up because the next one is a really long one, so I cut it into to two parts, this short one and a longer next chapter. Hope you all liked it! What do you think is gonna happen next? :)**


	13. Author's Note

**Hey guys! What's up? Okay, so I have some really bad news that I hate to break to you all, and I can't really write it up here publicly in a chapter, so I will be PMing each of you guys who have been reviewing this story. Don't worry though; it's not discontinued! Talk to you all soon! :)**

**-1HendersonChick**


	14. Thank You

**A/N: hope you all got my PMs. I hope this chapter makes up for it! :) Hope you guys are ready for this one! Not much to say except there is some swearing in this one from Kendall. Sorry, he just gets really upset. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own BTR**

**Kendall's POV**

James and I looked at each other eye-to-eye. Neither of us said a word, yet we both knew exactly what the other was thinking.

"We're not on the same beach," I said softly. James nodded. Where the hell were we? I started to panic. I have absolutely no idea where we are, there are no people around at all, and Logan is nowhere to be found.

"We gotta find Logan. I gotta call my mom. Oh my God, we're on a deserted island with no one around and no food." I started to hyperventilate. I couldn't catch my breath and suddenly I'm out cold, hitting my head on the hot sand.

**James' POV**

Kendall freaks out. Like, bad. I've never seen him so scared since back when his dad died. I tried calling him but it's like he couldn't hear me.

"Kendall," He just kept on rambling. "Kendall, listen to me, you need to relax." He starts choking and eventually falls to the ground. I try to catch him, but I fail. I flip him over so he's on his back and I check to see if he's breathing. Thankfully, he is. I try to gently slap him awake, but he doesn't budge.

"Kendall, are you okay? You need to get up," I say to him quietly, still gently slapping his cheek. He moans, which I take as an "I'm okay," and I take off my shirt. I walk over to the water and sink it in. I push it all the way down and move it around so that it soaks up a lot of water, and I bring it back over to Kendall. I squeeze it over Kendall's face and watch to see if it wakes him up. It doesn't, but he does move so I move him out of the sun and into the shade under a nearby palm tree. I figure he'd wake up when he's ready.

**Kendall's POV**

The air felt a lot cooler. It must have all been a dream. A horrible, horrible dream. At least it's over. I sat up and opened my eyes, and looked around. It wasn't a dream. My head hurt so bad, it felt like I had just gotten in a fight. I looked around and observed the area I was in. The sky was still bright, it looked maybe about 3pm. I saw James over to my right fidgeting with something.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. My voice sounded hoarse.

"Oh good, you're up. I was starting to get worried. How do you feel?" He didn't move from his spot. I just point to whatever it was that he was holding. "Oh, I was trying to break open this coconut, but it's not working. I'm so hungry!" He threw the coconut in the water. I was hungry too. We haven't eaten since yesterday!

"Any sign of Logan?" I ask. He shook his head.

"I didn't really look though; this island is much bigger than the other one. And there is way more trees." James said.

"I hope he's okay," I say quietly. Even though I didn't know him 2 months ago, I can't imagine having to go on without him. "I really hope he's not hurt, or worse." I stopped myself from going any further with that comment. I stood up and went over to the water. I washed my face and arms and felt cool afterward because of the nice breeze that was here.

"We should probably explore the island a little bit more," James said, as he made his way over to me. I looked over towards all the trees. It's like we were in a forest on an island, if that's possible.

"Yeah," I agreed, heading back to my spot under the tree. "We need to search for Logan before it gets too dark." We started our search. James searched the south end of the island while I searched the north. We just drew the letters N, S, E, and W in the sand to show where we assumed North, South, East, and West would be. I'm not really sure if I was really searching the north side. It turns out, this beach is a lot larger than the one we were on yesterday. I made it to the east side in about an hour and a half with still no sign of Logan. I started to call his name.

"Logan," I wasn't being really loud, but loud enough so that he could here me if he was here. "Oh Logan, I hope you're okay."

**Logan's POV**

Struggling…struggling…deep water…fear…can't…..swim…..kick legs…stroke arms…..I see…..land…..kick legs…..stroke arms….. gotta get to land…..kick legs….stroke arms….struggling…..salt water…can't do it…drowning…..Kendall.

**Kendall's POV**

"Logan?" I repeatedly call out his name in the hopes of hearing a response, but nothing ever comes. Occasionally I'll hear James' voice doing the same thing in the distance. My voice hurts but I don't wanna stop because what if I called one final time and he was actually able to hear me? It's that little bit of hope that keeps me going. It so hot out right now and there are no clouds in the sky. Luckily this place is filled with trees. I sit down by a tree for a moment to catch my breath. I take in my surroundings. I hear noises, but I don't know what they are. They sound like some time of bird, but I'm not too sure. I'm not even afraid though. This is all kinda calming, despite the horrible circumstances.

"Kendall?" I heard James calling.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Over here!" I waved my arm in the air so he could see me. He found me and stood above me.

"You okay?" he asks me. I think for a moment.

"I don't really know," I respond. There was silence for a while. I could tell the sun was starting to go down. "We should keep looking before it gets too dark." I stand up and head out of the trees and towards the beach. James and I take off in opposite directions again, this time him searching north and me searching south. We searched until sundown. I kept tripping over stuff because I couldn't really see well. I was getting really frustrated. I fell maybe like fifty times.

"I give up! I quit! Logan's dead! I quit! Fuck this beach! Fuck everything! I just wanna go home!" I couldn't stop yelling. I just let loose and started crying. I heard footsteps coming toward me and knew it was James. I didn't even care if he saw me cry. I was so frustrated.

"Did you say Logan is dead?" He looked really worried. I just kept crying. "Where is he?!" He yelled at me.

"I don't know," I said finally.

"So why did you say he died? Jesus, Kendall, don't scare me like that!" He looked really mad. Honestly, I don't even remember saying that. I just remember yelling.

"I'm sorry!" I stayed silent for a while and tried to catch my breath. "I'm sorry," I said, more sincere this time. I felt really bad about saying Logan was dead. What if he was? I threw up in my mouth a little bit. I didn't want to think of that.

"Look, we should just crash for the night. It's too dark to see now anyways. We'll keep looking tomorrow." James said. I agreed. I was exhausted. I needed to sleep. We made our way back out to the beach and I laid down where James had me before, under the palm tree. James laid next to me, about an arm's length away. I crashed immediately. My dreams were full of Logan. Not hurt or dead, but alive and totally fine. He wasn't even harmed. He was healthy and happy, and with me. I enjoyed every minute of them and even felt myself smiling in my sleep. I woke up to the loud sound of thunder. I sat up to catch my breath. That rumble of thunder was loud, it actually kinda scared me. I saw James still sleeping. There was no rain though; it was just the noise of the thunder.

It was really dark, maybe around 2am. I walked down to the water (which is maybe about 30 feet from where I was sleeping) and wiped my face. I sat down in the shallow water and just looked at the sky. I thought about that time I brought Logan to the Chinese buffet and he said a prayer. He thanked me for being his friend. I thought for a moment and decided to try it for myself. I prayed. I don't know to whom, but I prayed. I prayed that Logan was okay. That he was safe wherever he was. I just sat there for a while after that. I just looked out to sea. There really was nothing out there, nothing but water. I started to nod off a little bit and I rested my head in my hands. My left cheek was resting in my left palm and I opened and closed my eyes slowly. I stayed in this position for a while until I _noticed something in between my blinks_. _It looked like_ _Logan_. I must be falling asleep again. Soon enough, I was out.

As I slowly began to regain consciousness, I realized my left cheek was on fire. Not really but it felt like it because of the position I had slept in. I had my head in my hand the whole time. I rubbed my cheek with one hand and rubbed my eyes with the other. It was still dark out and I wasn't sure what time it was. I was still near the water. I was just so lazy I didn't feel like going all the way back to the tree, 30 feet away. I was bored too. I started to throw little pebbles that were nearby. I threw one and my hand had some type of spasm and the pebble missed the water completely and landed a little to my right down the shore. I looked over to where it landed and thought I was falling asleep again. I saw Logan.

"Am I going insane?" I asked myself. Why do I keep seeing him everywhere? I walked down to grab the pebble I was playing with and I tripped over something. It _was_ Logan! What the hell? When did he get here? Is he okay? I just kinda sat there and stared at him for a minute. I pinched myself a couple times to make sure I was asleep. I wasn't. He was on his stomach, completely soaked in water. I flipped him over quickly and checked if he was breathing. He wasn't. I did only what I thought of first. I need to do CPR. I grabbed onto his nose and released a full breath of air into his mouth. I started the chest compressions as well. After only three of them Logan started to choke. I could finally breathe again. I didn't realize it but I had been holding my breath the whole time. Logan choked a couple more times and threw up some water. Then he sat up, well, tried to. He seemed really weak. It sounded like he was trying to say something to me, but it only came out as mumbles.

"Logan, relax. You're safe now." I was talking really soft and sweet. I know he gets scared sometimes. I lifted him up from his shoulders and rested his body on mine. I rubbed his back. "It's okay, buddy." He just kept mumbling, and coughing here and there. His eyes were closed as well. But the most important thing was he was alive. I kept rubbing his back. I knew he liked that.

"Kendall?" I heard him say after a while.

"Logan. You're okay. Thank God you're okay." I squeezed him so hard and kissed his head.

"Kendall?" He asked me again.

"Yeah buddy?"

"I don't like swimming." I laughed and hugged him tighter. I looked at him and saw that he opened his eyes. He looked sleepy though.

"You can rest Logan. I'll be here. And James is just over there." I pointed to where he was sleeping. Before I could even get an answer from him, I heard him snoring. I held onto him a little tighter that night, listening to the rumbles of the thunder, thankful to whoever answered my prayer.

**Hope you liked it and I hope to update as soon as I'm able to! :)**


	15. Whoopsies

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sorry it's been soooo long :( I've been really busy lately :/ I missed all of you! I hope you all haven't forgotten about me! :'( 3 Here's a chapter to make up for it. And I promise to be back on my normal updating schedule once again! Kinda short, but I hope you guys like it! Chapter 14!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned BTR, I'd be chilling with them in a tour bus right now.**

**Kendall's POV**

"Slicing coconuts is pretty hard," I said while hitting a coconut with a sharp looking rock.

"Well, we gotta eat something. I'm starving." James said. I look over to see him holding his stomach. I kept on hitting the coconut until finally a small crack appeared.

"I think I got it open!" I said to James. He was next to me in an instant. I tried to break more of it but it wouldn't open.

"Here, let me try," James said reaching for the coconut. He pried it open with some difficulty, but it opened nonetheless.

"Yes," I said. He handed half to me and ate the other half. Oh my gosh, this looked so good. My mouth was watering.

"Hey guys, I didn't find anything," Logan said, emerging from the forest of trees on the beach. "Oh, you got coconuts!" He looked around for more but only saw the one half in my hand, and the remnants of the one James just finished. I looked at his hungry face and quickly said goodbye to the delight I was holding.

"This half is yours. I was holding it for you," I lied. `He stopped for a moment.

"Are you sure? Where's yours?"

"I ate it already, I threw the shell in the water," I looked at James who was looking at Logan who was looking at me.

"Okay," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "Thanks for holding it." He took a bit out of the middle and walked over to his tree.

"What are you gonna eat now?" James asked me.

"Look, don't worry about me okay? I'll find something." I said to him. I was talking quietly so Logan couldn't hear me. I didn't want him to worry about me. I looked over at Logan. He was practically eating the entire coconut, shell and all. I felt bad. "Logan, slow down or you're gonna choke," I said to him. It was like I predicted it because that's exactly what he did. I went over and patted his back. He coughed up a little bit of stuff then settled down. I still rubbed circles in his back to ease him off a little bit.

"You gotta eat slower Logie," I said to him.

"I get so hungry, I'm sorry," he said in between breaths.

"Shh, don't worry. We'll find some more food." Where have I seen this before? Logan's eating so fast. That's it! It reminds me of when I brought him home that night from the alley. He gets really weak when he doesn't eat. "You chill out and eat a little slower. I'm gonna hunt for some stuff." I said to him, getting up. I motion for James to follow me over to one of the other trees.

"I'm gonna go look for some stuff," I say to James.

"Want me to help?" he asks.

"No, I want you to stay with Logan and make sure he eats the rest of his coconut slower. He gets really weak when he doesn't eat and the last thing we need is him keeling over."

"Okay," he says. "Don't go too far. You haven't eaten much today either."

"I won't," I say, and I turn around. I start by making my way to the nearest cluster of coconut trees. Well, at least I think they're coconut trees.

**James' POV**

"How ya doing Logan?" I ask him as I made my way back to where he was sitting.

"I'm managing." He said. "What I'm really worried about though is Kendall. I don't think I've seen him eat all day."

"Well, he's off looking for some grub right now. I'm sure he'll be back with lots to eat," I say reassuringly. I really hope Kendall finds some food. I know I've actually eaten today, but I'm still starving!

"I'm gonna go after him to see if he needs any help okay?" Logan handed me his bit of coconut and started to get up.

"No! I mean…you gotta stay here and rest because…you need rest." I say to him. I didn't want him to know that Kendall was worried about him.

"I don't need any rest. I've slept well all night. I'm totally fine. I'm going to help Kendall." He headed for the woods/jungly area on the beach.

"No! You can't! You gotta rest dude. Please, don't get Kendall even more worried." The words were already out before I had the chance to wish I hadn't said anything.

"Even more worried? What is he worried about?" Logan asked me.

"You," I said eventually. His eyes softened. "Look dude, Kendall is just really worried about you. He wants you to rest and eat. He doesn't want you getting weak." Logan looked at his bit of coconut.

"Is that why he gave me this?" he asked me.

"Yeah, he wants you to eat. He wants to make sure you're well enough to last throughout…however long we'll be here." I had to tell him. There's no covering for him now. It's too late. I guess it's best he knows.

"Has Kendall eaten anything?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's eaten some coconuts." I say.

"But we only opened one, and you ate the other half." I felt a little threatened by his tone. Should I? I mean, it's Logan we're talking about. Tiny, helpless Logan. Still, it seemed to weaken me a bit. I figured at this point, It'd be best if I just didn't say anything. So I just shrugged and looked away. His eyes… I just..

"Why are you guys keeping things from me?" It was a while before I looked at him again only to see that his face of anger was replaced by one of hurt.

"I'm sorry Logan," was all I could say.

"No, I'm sorry." He said. He threw what was left of his coconut into the sea and took off in the direction Kendall went. Into the woods.

**So what did you all think? Bad? Hopefully not. I'm so super sorry It's been over a month! I hope you all will stick with me knowing that I will be updating normally now. Thanks for all bearing with me and waiting. Review?**


	16. James, you're on fire!

**A/N: Hello Readers! I missed all of you! I've been getting ready to start my classes. I'm gonna be a sophomore in college! :O What grades are you guys gonna be in? I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: blah blah**

**James' POV**

I just stood there as Logan ran after Kendall unsure of what to do. Should I go after them? Or should I wait here, just in case they come looking for me? I guess it won't be so bad if I just circle the perimeter of the forest on the beach. I won't be going too far anyhow.

Once at the mouth of the forest I hear strange sounds. Did the forest always look this dark? Ehh...Who am I kidding? Kendall and Logan will be fine.

**Kendall's POV**

"These freaking bugs," I said to myself. How the heck is a forest on a beach?

"Kendall! Wait up!" I hear behind me. I turn around to see Logan running after me. He stumbles over a log on the ground and steadies himself. "Stay," he said, pointing at the log as he came toward me.

"What are you doing here? You should be taking it easy and eating." I say while still walking, him following closely behind.

"Stop babying me Kendall. You should be the one taking it easy. You are the one who hasn't eaten anything, not me!" James must've said something. Typical.

"I just didn't want you to hurt yourself. You're so…" I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"So, what?" Logan asked.

"So….sensitive. I just don't want anything to happen to you." He just looked at me.

"Kendall, why are you so worried about me?" Logan asked me.

"I-I don't know. I love you I guess." I looked down. I really do love him. He is my buddy. He is my brother. I look up and I see his face. It wasn't what I was expecting though. I thought he would be glad. Instead I see a face of pure hatred.

"You _love _me?" Logan said more than asked.

"Yes, I do. You are my brother Logan, and I love you."

"You don't love me! You _pity _me!" He yelled in my face.

"I do not pity you Logan. I'm just worried about you!" Logan stopped.

"You're worried about me?" he whispered. I nodded. "Why?"

"I don't really know why. I just am." I say. Truth is I do know why. I'm just not telling him.

"You don't have to worry about me Kendall." He said to me. "But you've got to know the real reason of why you're worried. Something's gotta be making you feel that way." Yeah, there is.

"No, nothing's making me feel this way. I just love you."

"Well, I love you too." We walked in silence for a little while. Something about how he said that made me feel like he really doesn't believe me but whatever. I've definitely got more important things on my mind. Like that banana tree.

"Oh yes! Momma we hit the jackpot," I say gripping the bunch. "It's pretty hard to budge. Logan help me." Logan comes over and grips the banana bunch and we both pull. Nothing happens. "I guess we gotta pick them all one by one."

**Kendall's POV**

"42, 43, 44. That's plenty to get us through for a while," I say as I finish counting the bananas.

"Yeah, well I'm digging in now!" James said, preparing to dive into the pile. We both eat about 5 bananas each before we have the urge to stop. I look over and see Logan throwing rocks into the water. "What's with him?" James asks, thumbing in Logan's direction.

"I don't know," even though I think I have a clue. "I'm gonna go talk to him." I get up from under the tree over to Logan on the beach. James obviously stays and keeps engorging himself with bananas. "Remember we only eat a max of 8 tonight!" I yell back to him. He just waved me off.

"Heyyy," I say to Logan. He just keeps throwing rocks. "What's up?" I say, trying to get him to talk. He doesn't. Instead he sniffles. He's crying. Awesome. I try to not let him know that I notice though. "You know, you've got plenty of bananas over there," I say pointing to the general area of where we set up on the sand. Still no reply. Just more rocks. I sigh in defeat.

"Logan, I'm sorry, okay?" I say finally.

"What are you sorry for?" He asks me, not looking away from his rocks.

"Umm, for upsetting you." I say. He lets out a chuckle.

"Wow, then I guess everything's fine now." I was surprised, and a little hurt to say the least, at Logan's sarcasm.

"I just wanted you to be safe." I finally said. He looked at me confused. "When I saw you in that alley, my heart sank. You…you were so unhealthy. You were so underfed and malnourished. You probably don't remember, but when I found you, you were just lying there up against a dumpster. Then the next day after I brought you home, you said you were fine, that you just got weak. But that's just it. It's not okay. It finally dawned on me that you were weak from not eating. I never wanted to see you like that again. That's why I gave you that coconut. I don't care about what it does to me. I didn't want to see you like I saw you in the alley." I stopped to let Logan process all of this. I looked at him for a response. Instead I find myself wrapped in a hug. And I hug him back.

"Thank you for worrying about me. But, you've taken care of me so well; I'll never be like that again. I promise. I'm sorry I got so mad at you. I just thought you thought of me as a baby. I want you to think of me as a normal kid." Logan said.

"I'm sorry too. I don't think of you as a baby. I promise I don't. I guess I was so worried about having to see you like that that I didn't think of how you felt about it all. From now on, I won't treat you like a baby. But, you gotta promise that in the event that you do feel weak, you tell me or James, okay?" I held out my hand, and he gripped it with his.

"Okay," he said smiling.

"Buddies?" I ask.

"Buddies."

We head back to our "camp" at the base of the trees and note that James and all the bananas were missing.

"James! We know you have the bananas alright? Joke's on you…James?" I said. He really wasn't anywhere.

"Maybe he went to find more bananas," Logan said cheerfully.

"But why would he take all of the rest of them with him?" I ask. Logan shrugged. Suddenly we heard a yell. That voice could only belong to James. The next thing I know is I'm bolting down the west side of the beach thrashing through the woods. I hear footsteps behind me and I can tell they're Logan's. Slow and uneven, but trying to keep up. I hear the scream again.

"James!" I call out. "Where are you?!" I hear his screams over and over. I'm out of breath but somehow my legs keep moving. Finally I'm out of the forest and what I see shocks me. James is on fire.

***Who set James on fire? ;) Let me know in a review.**


	17. 20 Questions

**A/N: I just wanna start by thanking EVERYONE who's reviewed so far. And thank you for all of the favorites and follows. When I posted this story, I had no idea so many of you guys would like it. I love all of the feedback I get and I try my best to respond to every PM I get. I also wanna apologize for any spelling errors I made/make. I tried my best to go through the story and edit them all, but I may have missed a couple. But enough of that, Enjoy this chapter. Interesting, and confusing but I hope you all follow along.**

**Disclaimer: Meh**

**Kendall's POV**

"James, stay right there!" I yell. We were on an unfamiliar part of the beach, but my instincts kicked in pointing me in the direction of water. There was a slant of rocks, kinda looking like a cave. I didn't hesitate while running right in. Sure enough, there was a little pond of water. It was small; more like a puddle, but big enough to extinguish James. "Logan, come help me!" Once Logan gets here we pull off our shirts and bury them in the water.

"This probably isn't gonna work," Logan said to me, following closely as I run out to James.

"Well, what other choice do we have?!" I yell at him. I don't have time to feel bad that I yelled. I drape the shirt over James' upper body which thankfully extinguishes the flames enough so that he can run to the pond, which he does. And he sits right in it.

"Ahhhhh," James sighed in relief. He splashes around in the water, patting down his legs and arms.

"What the heck happened?" Logan asked. I had the on the same look of astonishment as Logan.

"Well..."James started, panting heavily. "I was watching you guys skip rocks, and then he showed up," He pointed off in a corner where a man was laying down. Logan instantly fled backward to the beginning of the cave. I went over to the man, curious, and looked him dead in the eye…too bad his were closed.

"Oh my God!" I yelled and stood next to Logan. It was Captain Zachary. The one who through us overboard.

"It's alright, guys," James assured us. "He's passed out I think."

"You think?" Logan repeated.

"Well, he fell and hit his head. Guys…I don't think he's here to hurt us. I think he meant to rescue us." James said.

"Rescue us?!" I yelled.

"He almost killed us!" Logan filled in.

"Yeah, I know. But, he was helping me." James told us.

"Helping you? How?" I ask.

James got up from the pond and limped outside. Logan and I followed him until he stopped.

"You see those clouds?" He asks us, point up off into the distance.

"Yeah," we reply in unison.

"It's gonna storm. Bad. He told me that he knew of a place of shelter and that I could trust him. At first I didn't. But curiosity got the better of me and I followed him through the forest. And here we are." James said.

"But how did you get on fire?" I ask.

"I was trying to set up a new camp. Who knew my clothes were really flammable?" James reasoned, laughing as he picked at the scraps of his shirt.

"Well, where did all the bananas go?" Logan asked.

"In the cave," James pointed.

"Wait…how did all of this happen in the amount of time me and Logan were talking? We weren't even that far from you on the beach. How come we didn't see him come up to you?" I was really skeptical. James wouldn't team up against us, would he? Nothing was making sense right now.

"That one I can't answer. All I know is, you guys were throwing rocks, I was eating, the Captain showed up and assured he was safe and made me follow him, and then you guys showed up shortly after." James pausing made me believe he was done.

"Well, all of this still doesn't explain how he hit his head," I said, pointing back into the cave.

"Oh, I can explain," James said, chuckling. He went back into the cave and me and Logan followed.

"He was trying to get water to hose me down with this bucket," he said, kicking a bucket that I swear wasn't there when I was in here before. "And he slipped on the banana peels."

On banana peels? Really James? I'm not that gullible. I look over at Logan who returns my look of uncertainty. I didn't know what to say anymore because he seems to have an answer to everything. Luckily Logan speaks up first.

"James, how do you know we really can trust him? He's a stranger. Mrs. Knight told us not to trust them." Oh Logan. How I love your child-like naiveté. But in all seriousness, I'm totally with him 100% on this one. "And plus, he tried to kill us! Why would he all of a sudden have a change of heart?"

"Look guys, I already told you everything I know. I don't know what you want me to say. Mrs. Knight also always told us to go with our gut feelings and my gut told me I could trust him." Logan and I didn't say another word. Instead we watched James get up and tend to Captain Zachary who seemed to be stirring. I walked out of the cave and sat down on the sand about 10 feet away from the opening with my chin resting on my hands. I felt Logan sit down next to me.

"What do you think? Do you think he really could be on our side?" Logan asked me.

"No," I replied simply. "But if James thinks so, he can deal with it. I'm not having any part of it." I heard Logan laugh under his breath. "What?" I ask, a little annoyed.

"Nothing, it's just, I didn't notice the sea over there when we were trying to help James." He pointed out to where sure enough; the sea was, lapping up at the shore.

"Hmm," I said to myself. "I didn't notice that either. I guess we were so panicked that we didn't think straight."

"Figures…" Logan said after a really long pause.

"Figures what?" I asked, confused.

"I really hope James' story checks out to be true. I don't wanna have to be scared again. I just started to feel safe." Logan looked at the part of the forest where we came from.

"I was too," I said back at him, looking up at the sky watching the dark clouds rolling in. I got up and headed to James in the cave where he was helping a delusional Captain Zachary to his feet. I went over to the pile of bananas that was in the corner farthest from the scene unfolding in front of me and started to nibble one. This is definitely not the trip I thought I won.

**Logan's POV**

Kendall is finally eating.

***Is James telling the truth? Review :)**


	18. A Change in Heart

**A/N: Not much to say here except I am sorry that the last chapter confused some of you. :( Maybe this quickie will clear things up. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Nope..not yet.**

**Captain Zachary's POV**

"This freaking vessel can never last a full trip!" I say to nobody, getting off my now out-of-fuel-ship stepping onto the hot sandy beach. "You had to stop in the middle of nowhere didn't you Lacy?"* Ehh well, might as well walk around and get to know my surroundings. Maybe I'll find some cell phone service around…hopefully.

Well…what little hope I had when I arrived on this beach vanished once I realized that I really was alone here. I had hoped that maybe there would be some sort of hotel or something, but absolutely nothing. Yeah, I haven't searched the whole beach yet, but I've been walking around for hours and all I found was an empty cave.

"Is this what Karma feels like?!" I say under my breath. I look up and notice the sky darkening. Maybe if I hadn't ditched those kids, I'd have some company. I wonder if they're alive. They should be. They had life vests…well most of them did. Who cares anyway? All I care about right now is that pile of ripe-looking bananas. As I'm peering out of the forest of trees, I can almost lock my arm around the bundle of bananas when I see them. The kids. The ones I thought I disposed of. Great, if they see me here, there's bound to be trouble. I'm out of sight from the two down by the water, but the third one is just an arm's length away. Better make friends quick.

"Psst," I say. He stopped eating the banana he was embracing but I don't think he saw me.

"Hey…kid," I say under the same tone. This time he sees me, and I have to plead my way into his forgiveness. I look at the two by the water and sense that I only have about 5 minutes to get this kid on my side.

"Kid, there's a storm rolling in. You gotta follow me, I know of a place of shelter." He just looked at me, eyes wide. "Look kid, I couldn't do anything to ya if I wanted to. I don't want all of you after me. You can trust me, I promise. My ship's right over there," I point off in the general area I remember Lacy to have stopped. "I know how to make a fire. That'll keep us warm at night and we can fish for food." This seems to have done the trick. He gathers up all of the bananas and follows me to the cave. I pick up scraps of wood on the way and throw them into a pile on the sand and start the fire. Luckily I always keep a set of matches in my shirt pocket for safe-keeping.

"Here," I say to the kid. "Start the fire. Once it's lit, keep throwing the matches in, but leave at least two just in case." He does what he's told. I turn to leave and it's like not a second goes by until this kid is up in flames, and yelling. Loud. Crap. So much for making friends.

"I'll go get some water!" I say to the kid. But I'm not really looking for water. I wanna make sure I'm out cold before those two kids get here, which would be any second. I look around the cave and see nothing that could help me. Then I see it. I see a rust old bucket and grab it. I stand on top of it, position myself into a diving motion, and pray that I don't kill myself. Then everything goes black.

_As I start to come to, I sense people around me so I don't make a sound. I hear things. I know those voices. It's the kids. My kids. The ones who were so wrongfully taken from me on that fateful day. It's all coming back to me. Their smiling faces, two of them fresh and young aged 4 and 5, ready for their first day of school. Only they never make it to the school. It was an accident. She promised. I tell myself this all the time, but was it really? She always hated kids. I loved those kids with all my heart. I loved all children, really. But if that were true, why would I hurt 3 boys who I don't even know? Their parents probably feel like I do now. No point in living. I hear them screaming. Calling my name. 'Daddy!' over and over again. It doesn't stop. I see the burning car, but I'm running toward something else. The voices are coming not from the car, but from the hillside. I run and run as the voices get louder and louder. I almost make it, but when I turn that final corner and bolt up the hill, I am greeted by three teenage boys, beaten and tattered. Not my two young children. 'Why'd you do this to us daddy?'_

_It's just a nightmare, I try to convince myself. Only I'm not so sure anymore. I hear my kids' voices, but they're coming from kids that aren't mine. I'm running again, back to the car that I left before, hoping to find the proper owners of the voices. 'Daddy, save us!' I hear, and I'm running faster than ever before. But once I'm a few feet from what's left of the car, my legs take a sharp turn to the right, towards the pier. I get there and I see a man and those same three teenage boys aboard a boat, much like my own. I watch them as they sail off, the screaming of my children's voices not dying down. And as they're sailing off I see, one by one, the man throw the boys into the water. My heart stops as I forget my own children and crash into the water to save the boys. I reach them shortly, their bodies bobbing up and down in the nullified water. I look the three boys in the face and cry. 'Why'd you do this to them!' I yell at the man, his back facing me, still on board the boat. 'Why'd you do it?!'The man turns to face me. He looks me dead in the eye and says, 'I was about to ask you the same thing,' Shocked and speechless, I look down at the three boys near me. I don't know these boys. But I do know one thing: my children have stopped screaming for me. 'You looking for your kids?' The man asks me. 'Don't bother. You've disappointed them enough already, they're better off in that burning car.'_

I awake to find the kid patting my face with water.

"Don't get up too fast; you don't want to overexert yourself." He says to me. I let him pat the rest of my face down and I look over to the other two boys sitting just outside the cave. As the one boy helps me up, the other two enter the cave, but distance themselves. I don't blame them. Things seem a little awkward here, hell, who do I care? I'm just hoping we can all get off this island in one piece. And I mean all of us. I will protect these kids, for the sake of my children.

***Lacy is Captain Zachary's last name.**

**A/N: So, James was telling the truth. And who knew a nightmare would cause the captain to have such a change in heart? Hope this clears up any confusion! :)**


	19. Lost

**A/N: Sorry this is late. I recently started up school again! :) Short but I hope you enjoy. Oh and remember, Just because Captain Zachary is helping the boys, it doesn't mean the drama is gone.**

**Disclaimer: …**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"It's been a few days, why haven't I heard from the guys?" Mrs. Knight asked Katie.

"I dunno. Maybe they don't have reception." Katie replied, gripping her handheld game tightly, eyes never leaving the screen.

"Well, I talked to them when they arrived. Why would they all of a sudden have no service?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"I dunno, mom. I just need to beat this level and I win the game!" Katie responded back. Mrs. Knight looked worried and quickly went to call Kendall. After it went straight to voicemail, she returned to the living room. Katie sensed her unease.

"Mom, you're panicking over nothing. I'm sure they're just having too much fun. You know how the guys are when they have fun," Katie said, after she paused her game.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Mrs. Knight said. "I'll try again tonight."

**Kendall's POV**

I awoke to the loud sound of the thunder outside of the cave. I look around me and everyone else is asleep. Logan is curled up by my side and James is to my left, leaning up against the wall. I got up quietly trying my best to not rouse Logan (I really couldn't care any less if I woke the other two up) and went outside. I just need to think about stuff. My mother is probably getting the police involved as we speak. I was supposed to be checking in with her. I can't tell you how many days we've been here; I think maybe 4, which means we're almost halfway done with our trip. And so far, all we've got as memorabilia of our trip are the worst sunburns. I lower my head in my hands and just cry, sitting Indian style on the floor in the middle of a thunderstorm. I don't like doing it, but I'm alone, no one will see it, I just gotta let it out.

After a couple of minutes I compose myself enough so I'm not hiccupping. I got up and went over to the water on the shore and wet my face. After feeling like I'm better, I just sat there on the sand, not doing anything. Just sitting. I lie down and look up at the dark sky, sheets of rain falling hard on my head. I have no idea what to do. It's like I'm lost. Well, I am technically, when you think about it. But mentally, I have no idea where I am. I don't know if I can trust Captain Zachary, although James seems to be persistent on it. It's just hard for me to do that. After what he did to us.

A lightning bolt startles me out of my thoughts and I wander mindlessly back into the cave and lay down next to Logan. I wake him up in the process but I act like I was already sleeping.

"Why are you all wet?" he asks me.

"I went out for a walk," I say sleepily. I doubt he believes me but oh well.

"In weather like this?! Are you crazy?" He whispered/yelled

"It's no big deal, I'll dry off." I say.

"Kendall….are you okay? Because you always get like this when something's bothering you." He says to me. What did he mean by that? I always "Get like this," what does that mean?

"What do you mean by that?" I ask him.

"You get all quiet and kind of depressed. Is something wrong?" He sits up now and I repeat his action.

"I don't know, it's a lot of things I guess." I say vaguely.

"Kendall, talk to me. You know you can," He said smiling. "Remember? Buddies?"

"Well…I'm just lost." I say."

"Lost?" Logan asks.

"I don't know what to do. We're stuck on this island, we have no way of calling my mom, and not to mention now that guy is here!" I was yelling now, but I didn't care.

"What's going on?" James asked while stretching.

"Nothing, just go back to sleep with your new best friend," I snap at him. He stares at me wide-eyed.

"Dude, chill," I hear Logan say. I look up back at James who is now clearly upset.

"Oh my God, James, I'm so sorry. I'm just so frustrated right now," I say, hoping he accepts my apology.

"Whatever man, if you don't like him, that's fine. But he may just be our only ticket to getting out of this place, so if you've got a problem, keep it to yourself." With that, he nodded back off, leaving me and Logan up alone listening to the claps of thunder and the stillness of the beach.

**Sorry so short! I mustn't forget to say I love you all and how much you all have contributed to the rising success of my very first fanfic. Until next time? :) R&R**


	20. What Is Going On? Pt1

**A/N: Hi all! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and favorites! They make me so super happy, you don't even know. Sorry this is so late; I've been so incredibly busy with school. Hope you all understand. Enjoy chapter 20! :)**

**Disclaimer: …**

**Kendall's POV**

I woke up and the sun was shining bright outside the cave. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. As soon as I put my arms down I see Logan staring back at me. He looked terrible.

"Hey," I said to him. "How'd you sleep?"

"I didn't," he replied.

"How come?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I don't know; I was worried about you I guess." That made me smile a bit. I'm usually the one doing the worrying. It's nice for it to be the other way around for a change.

"Thanks buddy. I'm okay though. Really, you should get some sleep," I suggest.

"Nah, I'm good. Let's go outside. James told me to come out with you once you get up." Logan said.

"Is the captain out there?" I ask. I felt my mood change once Logan nodded his head yes. "I don't really want to be around him. What did James want anyway?"

"I'm not really sure actually. If you don't want to go, that's fine. I'll go. I'll come back and tell you want he wants." He got up and went outside. I was enjoying the solitude of the cave. It gave me time to clear my mind of the recent days. Just what I needed to be quite honest. I'm just so drained, physically and emotionally. I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at it. It was so damaged. My mom is probably freaking out right now. Heck, she probably already called the police.

"James wants us to help him get the captain's boat running again," Logan said when he returned.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" I ask, irritated. I turned my back to him and cut him off before he could answer. "It's not our problem anyway. WE didn't wreck his ship. HE did!"

"I know Kendall, but if we help him fix it, maybe he'll get us home." The thought of having to travel home with that jerk disgusts me. Still, we'd be getting home. "It's worth the shot Kendall. I really wanna go home. I'm scared." I turned to face him.

"You are?"

"Yes. I really am Kendall. I've never been on vacation before and look where we are! We're so far from home and I'm scared. I really think we should just help him," Logan said. I thought for a moment.

"Okay Logan, if you say so." We headed out of the cave and over to where James and the captain were standing. The captain was touching a spot on the side of the boat.

"Okay so, what are we supposed to do here?" I ask.

"We need to find something that could give fuel to this heap," the captain said not looking up from what he was doing.

"Well how are we supposed to do that? This island is huge! Not to mention that we're currently on a part of the beach that I didn't even know existed until two days ago," I swear this captain just likes pissing me off.

"Relax, Kendall, I'm sure we're bound to find something back in the forest." James butted in.

"I'd much rather stay out here on the beach where it's safe," Logan said hesitantly. Why is he being so passive all of a sudden? I mean, he is usually like that, but today he seems different.

"It'll be okay Logan. Can we divide into groups and search that way? Logan and I will search this end and you and the captain can search some other end."

"Sounds okay with me? What about you?" James asked the captain.

"Well, why don't I search this end with you Logan? Is that alright with you?" the captain asked him. We all kinda looked at each other for a moment.

"Is that okay with you Logan?" James asked him.

"I guess so." Is that okay Kendall?" Logan asked me.

"No."

"It's okay Kendall." He gave me one of his looks he gives me when I am smothering him with overprotection.

"Fine, whatever, I don't really care," I started walking towards the forest.

"Kendall, please don't be mad at me!" I heard Logan shout. I didn't answer him. I heard footsteps coming from behind me.

"You know, that was a little rude." James said to me as he caught up.

"I don't care," I replied.

"Wow, did you and Logan get in a fight or something?" He asked me.

"No. Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just frustrated." I say.

"But why?" James asked.

"I just think it's weird that Logan feels comfortable enough to be alone with that guy," I say. James sighed.

"Kendall, I know you don't want to believe it but, I really think Captain Zachary has changed." James said. I scoffed at this.

"He's probably just using us. Why would he all of a sudden start caring when he nearly killed us?" I yell at him.

"I don't know what to say. You don't have to like him alright? Just at least pretend so we can get out of here!" There was silence for a little while.

"What are we supposed to be looking for anyway?" I ask, giving in.

"Not quite sure. Something that would give fuel to his boat." James said.

"Why would there be such a thing in this forest? And how will we know we've found it?" I ask.

"I dunno Kendall! Just shut up and look." James yelled at me.

"Fine, but we're just wasting time."

**Logan's POV**

"So, how long have you and the other two been friends?" Captain Zachary asked me as we circled around a bunch of trees.

"A couple months maybe. I didn't even have friends or a family until Kendall found me." I said.

"Really? What happened to your family?" he asked.

"They didn't want me anymore. They didn't care about me. My mother did horrible things to me. I don't really wanna talk about it." I said to him.

"Okay, don't worry about it," he said. Captain Zachary doesn't seem so bad. Maybe James was right. Maybe he really has changed.

"Kendall and his family accepted me into their home," I told him.

"Really? Now that's nice of him. Who woulda thought he'd be capable of nice." Captain Zachary replied.

"He is really nice. He's the nicest person I've ever met. I really love him. He's just confused I guess." I said to the captain.

"Why's that?"

"Well, I think he's still mad about you hurting us." I said. Captain Zachary stopped.

"Logan, I am so sorry about that. I don't know what got into me. I guess when I saw you boys and how happy you were with each other, I got sick to my stomach with jealousy." He said.

"Really? Jealous of teenagers? Why?" I asked confused.

"You boys remind me of my kids. I lost my kids because of my mistakes. It always hurts when I see kids running around with no supervision. It's like, something inside my body clicks and I'm a totally different person. Part of me wants to enjoy seeing kids be happy, but the other part of me wants to ruin it."

"Why would you want to ruin somebody else's fun?" I ask.

"Because if my kids couldn't have fun without getting hurt with no supervision, why should anyone else's?" he said to me. I was in shock.

"So, you punished us because of what happened to your kids? How is that fair?" I ask.

"I don't know Logan. And that's why I'm sorry. I didn't know it at first, but I really think I was sent here to protect you boys. It is my responsibility to get you all back to the resort safely."

"So this, other side of you, how do I know you're not really him? What if you're trying to trick me?" I ask. This was a lot of info for me to take in at the moment.

"I guess you're just going to have to take my word for it," He says to me while extending his arm to mine. I paused for a moment before gripping his hand in my own.

"Okay," I said. "But what if your other side comes back?"

"Just ignore him, he'll go away."

**Kendall's POV**

"It looks to be about 1 now. We should head back to the cave," I say. James nods. We haven't really spoken much today. I snapped at him and he defended the captain. I really just want to go home. I miss my mom and my bed and even Katie. I was stopped short of my thoughts when I slipped on something and went tumbling. My ankle didn't comply and immediately cracked.

"Ow," I said when I hit the hard sand. I gripped my already swollen foot and winced at the pain.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" James asked kneeling down.

"I think so," I tried to get up but collapsed back down. The pain was unbearable. I felt James trying to help me up. "Hold on James, just leave me alone for a minute. I just need to stay here a minute." I squeezed my eyes closed as I felt the tears threatening to fall.

"I'm gonna go get Zachary," James said. He hurried off leaving me lying on the ground. I managed to get myself into a sitting position. As much as I wanted to cry, not one tear left my eyes. If Logan saw me cry, he'd never leave me alone. I look around to see what it was I slipped on. I was expecting a rock or something but I found nothing. I look back down at my ankle. I noticed I was bleeding really badly on my foot.

"That's strange. How can my foot be bleeding? I didn't cut it or anything" I say out loud. I wipe off the blood with my hands to try to find its source all while trying not to burst into tears from the pressure. Once most of it is wiped off I examine my foot. "Not a single scratch, that's weird." I said. I look at the sand. There's blood everywhere. "Where is that coming from?" I ask no one. I attempted to stand up with the help of a nearby tree. I just have to shift my weight to my right side. Holding onto the tree trunk I noticed that it's also got blood on it. My eyes widen because I know I did not trip over this tree. It only means one thing: this is someone else's blood.

**So what do you all think? Thoughts on Captain Zachary? I'm so sorry I haven't replied to any reviews lately. I try to respond to everyone! College is literally eating my life away right now lol. I'll try to update ASAP! :)**


End file.
